Fighting for Approval
by live-read-imagine
Summary: Keladry tries out for knight training but Lord Wyldon sends her home. Piers and Ilane are busy with the political negotiations, so they plan to send Kel to the convent. Kel doesn't go silently and names her own conditions. This is how she proves herself.
1. Chapter 1: Road Back Home

Summary: Keladry tries out for knight training and completes her probationary year as in the original story. However, as a conservative, Lord Wyldon does not approve of Lady Knights and sends her home. Pierre and Ilane are busy with the political negotiations between Tortall and the Yamani Islands. So, they plan to send Kel to the convent. She however, convinces them to allow her to become a nurse and aid gifted healers. She does this because she's too old to train as a shang. The compromise with her parents mandated that she attend lessons at the convent in the City of Gods.

Fighting for Approval

Chapter 1: The Road Home

552-553 H.E.

She walked down the halls. The last bell had already rung. All pages were back in their rooms, sleeping. Keladry opened the door to her rooms and began packing her belongings. She changed into a gown, her plain, warm-brown colored one. To her, it symbolized a final act of defiance, reinforced by her calm anger and disappointment.

Gower had summoned an additional five servants to help pack her belongings while she changed. The packing of her essentials—clothes, her few weapons, and the meager amounts of jewelry—was completed within two hours. Kel walked down to the carriage awaiting her swiftly, her face blank as a rock at the bottom of a lake. Keladry of Mindelan would begin her journey home that night.

It wasn't a just analysis of her performance as a page. She had tried just as hard, if not harder than the other pages. Mithros knows she was put through more trouble and work than most other pages. Kel couldn't help but form a grudge against Lord Wyldon, for allowing his conservative ideas to bias his judgment, and the King, for allowing a probationary year. _I wish Wyldon had allowed me to bid my friends farewell, at the least, _Kel thought as she climbed into the carriage. She thought about the Stump and how the name fit him well. Lord Wyldon was truly a stump: strict and unyielding. No tree stump could bow with the wind and neither could Lord Wyldon change his conservative beliefs for the truth.

"Neal was right all along," she muttered as the carriage began it's rocky movements forward. Keladry shifted into a comfortable position and fell asleep. It would take four days to make the journey home. She hoped it would pass by quickly.

* * *

Keladry stretched as the carriage came to a stop. Her back ached and her neck was stiff after her night's rocky sleep. She felt sore and could feel the pinch in her legs when she attempted to move them. Kel was a mess. The carriage door opened and the footman stood at it's side.

"Why have we stopped?"

"Milady, to rest and water the horses. We thought you could use a stretch of your legs. It was as good a time as any to get a bite to eat as well, milady."

Keladry stepped out and looked at her surroundings. It was a small inn on the side of the road, available to any traveling passengers. The Bountiful Inn. Kel realized they were half a day's ride away from Mindelan. That thought relieved her: she would be home by nightfall.

She made her way up the front steps and entered. Bountiful Inn had a homely and warm feel to it. It was inviting. The hardwood floors and walls were dark and clean. The fireplace was set into the opposite wall, empty, for the summer heat was heat enough. Round tables and chairs took up the entire floor. Already, there were many customers sitting, scattered, at the tables for the midday meal. The room was loud with talk and laughter. To the right of the entrance was a staircase, most probably leading to guest rooms.

"Good evenin', dearest. I'm Gretchen, innkeeper's wife. How may I be of help to ye'?" The voice belonged to a short, plump lady with brown hair and blue eyes. She was wiping her hands on her apron as she talked.

"It wouldn't be too late for a midday meal would it?" asked Keladry.

"Nonsense! We've got spiced chicken soup, mashed potatoes, steak, rice, fried vegetables, and pork chop pie. What would you like?"

Gretchen pulled Keladry to a table as she listed the menu. She seated her and brought her a mug of barley water.

"The soup, potatoes, and steak, well-done, will do fine, thank you."

"And what of drink? There be spiced cider, you've already got water, and the sweetest prune juice you've ever tasted! I would offer ale, but you'd be too young for that, isn't that right." She winked.

"Just the barely water. Thank you."

"Don't be shy. I'll get right on the food. If you want anything else, there be servers. Just ask 'em."

Keladry relaxed, stretching her legs one by one underneath the table and sipping her water. She looked around. George, the footman, was sitting at another table filled with effervescent men, all chatting amiably. She sighed. She knew she would be judged and mocked for her failed probationary year. No one wanted her to become a knight. Women did not have the ability or the skills to protect Tortall. They're too fragile, they said.

She scoffed to herself. _Fragile! The people cannot stand to face the truth and detest any who __bring about change. Everyone should be given a chance to achieve the things they wish to do most._

"Good evenin', milady. Hope we didn't keep you waiting too long. Here's you go. Spiced soup, mashed potatoes, and a well-done steak. Here's some extra gravy for the potatoes and steak if you need it. If you need anything else, just ask." she said, placing down the bowls, plates, and utensils. "You can pay after your done at the desk right over there. Take your time and enjoy." She left to serve another table.

Keladry quickly ate. She wondered at how commonly she was treated and realized she enjoyed the sweet hospitality she was given better than the stiff treatment usually given to a noble. She stood and made her way toward the front desk, payed for her meal and thanked them for the service. As she was leaving, Gretchen called out to her.

"Dearie, you leaving already?"

"I must be on my way. I want to be home before nightfall. It's still six bells worth of a ride until I reach."

"Well, you must tell me your name."

"Keladry."

"That's a lovely name, Keladry. And you must stop by again if you're ever traveling through here as well. Yes?"

"Of course. I will. Thank you, Gretchen."

George already had the carriage door opened. She stepped inside and soon, the bumpy road rocked Kel back and forth in the carriage. Keladry sighed. She almost forgot how much she hated carriages when she sat at the inn. It was going to be a long ride. And all Kel had to look forward to was bread, cheese, and some dried meat.

* * *

Night had already fallen by the time Kel reached Mindelan. The driver was forced to use lamps to light the way after the sun set, thereby traveling slower.

It was quiet at the Mindelan house. Kel entered through the main doors and stopped by the kitchen for a quick meal before she retired. The cooks and maids had already left for bed. Keladry found a soft loaf of bread and cheese. She ate half the loaf and the cheese quickly. Still hungry, she went to bed, wishing for a stable bed after the long day's ride.

She trudged up the marble steps, passing a number of doors before reaching her old bedroom. Greeting her family would have to wait for the next morning.

_ Doubtless, they've already heard the news. Lord Wyldon must have sent a messenger to __Mindelan to announce my departure from the palace_, Kel thought to herself.

Changing into her nightclothes, Keladry went to bed.

* * *

The twittering of birds began the start of Keladry's day. Exhausted and having already accepted the fact that she would not complete her knight training, Kel dressed in a shirt and breeches. A bath would have to wait till that night for the staff of the Mindelan household were not aware of Keladry's return as of yet. After dressing, Keladry began some training exercises with the glaive, flowing from one dance into another. By the time Keladry finished, the sun had risen on the horizon.

She made her way down to the dinning room for the morning meal. The gold and red room contained one large table in it's center. A chandelier hung above it's center. At the head of the table sat a gray-haired man. His beard was kept short and his eyes, hazel-green, rested beneath bushy, black brows. This was Baron Piers of Mindelan. Beside him, to his right sat a tall and elegant woman. Her black hair was striped with silver and her face sat calm and beautiful. This was Baroness Ilane of Mindelan.

The remaining chairs sat empty but for Anders, his wife, Vorinna, and his five children that sat further down the table.

"Good morning," called Keladry as she walked into the room.

Ilane, Piers, and Anders turned their heads toward her voice. Vorinna looked up shyly and her children couldn't be bothered by the newcomer when their bellies whined for food. Lachran, the oldest, ate sleepily, half-aware of his surroundings.

"Keladry," said the Baron calmly. "It is nice to see you again." He smiled at her, a kindly smile that made Kel smile back. "Come sit. Eat." He gestured to the platters of food placed on the table.

Kel sat to the right of her mother, filling her plate. "I cannot say how much I have missed being home. And how much I have missed Yamani food."

"Did you practice your Yamani while you were away, Keladry?" asked Ilane as she sipped her tea.

"No, mother, not as much as I should have."

"No worries. We'll deal with that soon enough."

"Meanwhile, Keladry, your mother and I wish to speak to you after you have had your breakfast and refreshed yourself." Piers stood. "Come to my study when you are ready. Do not be too long, please, Keladry." He excused himself and left, soon followed by Ilane.

"Knight training didn't work, did it, Keladry?" asked Anders. Keladry shrugged. "Well, I'm sorry, if that's any consolation. You tried. At least you won't regret not attempting to be the first, official Lady Knight, hmm?"

"I suppose."

Silence quickly encompassed the room once again. Kel dug into her breakfast once again, concentrating to keep her calm demeanor. Kel left to her rooms as soon as she was finished. Calling a maid to ready a bath, she set about unpacking the belongings that had already arrived. _The remainder of my things should arrive in a few days time,_ she thought.

She removed her sword from above the pile and looked at it reminiscently. Taking it out of it's sheath, she swung it through the air. Sighing, she replaced the sheath and rested it within her bottom drawer, covering it's shape with garments of clothing.

"Your bath is ready, milady." Keladry stood and thanked her. "Milady. If you've no problem with it," she began shyly, her hands fidgeting with her skirt. "I can unpack your bags for you."

"Thank you, Alisa." Keladry continued toward the bath, removing her clothes. She quickly washed off and got dressed. Soon, she was standing outside her father's study, knocking.

A low voice invited her in. "Ah, Keladry. Take a seat." He motioned to the last empty chair in his study, facing both him and his wife.

"Keladry, we are so sorry about what happened. Truly," Ilane said. She reached over and covered Kel's hand with her own.

"Kel," Piers began. "As you know, your mother and I are dealing with the negotiations between Tortall and the Yamani Islands. The King wants to arrange a marriage between the Prince Roald and a princess of the Islands. Soon, we'll have to travel to complete and make the negotiations official." He sighed. "Meanwhile, we have no choice but to send you to the City of Gods." He paused, waiting for it to sink in.

After a moment, with no reaction from Kel, he continued. "You will be attending the convent under the supervision of the priestesses. You will leave for the City of Gods in a months time. One of the major requests made, specifically, by the main priestess was that you bring no weapons of any sort and restrain from participating or practicing the art of weapons and fighting from the time you enter the convent's doors.

"I understand that you don't wish to go to the convent, but you must do something with your life. Since becoming a Knight of the Realm is not an option anymore, I am forced to have you complete the education most young women complete at the convent. This way, you can wed a man and, hopefully, lift a portion of the financial stress that Mindelan is in."

"Father, I understand the reasons for which you are sending me to the convent, but could I not do something else. I want to help the people. I want to bring about change, no matter how small. Can I not study a subject instead? I can...be a nurse! I can help healing mages. Can't I do that instead. I would be paid after I learned." Keladry had laced her fingers and was looking intently at her father.

Piers sat silent for a long time, thinking. She could possibly complete these things, but this plan could fall through. Just like her hopes to follow the Lioness' footsteps. Piers did not like doubting his daughters ability to accomplish and succeed, but he did not wish for her to lose more than she gained. She was now eleven years of age. The convent did not accept young women older than the age of 13 and Keladry's plan would potentially need more time to be completed. If problems came up after Kel turned fourteen, there would be nothing she could do. He had decided.

* * *

Hope you liked it! =D

live-read-imagine


	2. Chapter 2: The City of Gods

A/N : Thank you for your reviews and feedback. They're always welcome. I know that Keladry and other characters seem OOC right now, but I think that as I continue to write this story out, it'll get better and more on track. I will try to update regularly, but you must try to be patient with me.

live-read-imagine

* * *

Fighting for Approval

Chapter 2: The City of Gods

552-553 H.E. — One Month Later

_"Keladry," Piers said. You can study the art of healing. But you will also go to the convent. And if you do not perform well under the instruction of the priestesses, you will not be able to do so. Until you have shown that you are improving your skills in the City of Gods, you will not begin your private studies. Do you understand?"_

_ "Yes, father."_

_ "We will ask the High Priestess if they obtain books that explain the basic arts of healing in their libraries. You are excused."_

_ Keladry left the room, satisfied with the result of the conversation._

That was one month ago. Keladry now stood in front of the large iron doors of Tortall's convent. She was ready for the long oppression she was about to endure. This was just the beginning. Keladry had given her word to her parents that she would follow all the requests of the priestesses. However, Keladry had spent the whole of the past month training and enjoying that which she loved. She could feel the power of her muscles as she stood before the opening doors.

Keladry, was wearing a gown as breeches and shirts were unbecoming of women. Ilane would not allow Kel to pack any breeches. She had promised to make sure her weapons were taken care of well until Keladry's return. Kel could not ask for any more than that, and so she had left Mindelan with warm farewells.

Kel's blank face greeted the Priestess standing at the building's entrance. As she walked up the steps, she noticed an anxiousness within the Priestess' face. She looked to be young for a priestess, about 30 years of age or so. She wore a silver-gray gown and her dark hair was wrought tightly into a bun at the back of her head. Brown eyes looked out of her fair face.

Keladry dropped into a clumsy curtsy when she stood before the brown-eyed woman. A disapproving tsk left the older woman's lips.

"There is much work to do. Much, much, much work. Come along." Turning, the Priestess walked into the building, Keladry following her fast pace. "Are you Keladry of Mindelan?"

"Yes, Lady Priestess."

"You may call me Mistress Daphne. As you know, your belongings have already arrived and those that have just come have been taken up to your room. You will be sharing a room with another girl of your age and you will be polite to each other. Lights out is at the eight bell for the younger ladies, at the ninth bell for the older ones. The morning meal begins at the seventh bell at dawn and ends at half past. Your classes will begin at the eighth bell and will not end until your professor or mistress has dismissed you..."

Keladry took in her surroundings as Mistress Daphne explained the ways of the convent. The walls were made of stone and the halls were lit with torchlight. The marble floor she had seen at the entrance and main room became wooden floorboards as they walked deeper into the building. Kel wondered at what was taught at such a place. It was clean, but the little light that she could see gave it a haunted look.

Walking up a staircase and through a door at it's end, Kel entered a hall full of doors.

"These are the rooms for those being admitted for their first years. All the girls are of the ages eleven to thirteen. None older, none younger. Each girl is assigned a maid. Each maid is to be treated properly. If there are any complaints made against you, you will lose your maid and be expected to complete all the tasks she does for you on your own."

They had reached a door toward the end of the hall. It was on Keladry's left. There was no identification of the room or who it belonged to. Pulling out a key, Mistress Daphne unlocked the door.

"Your maid will come to your rooms at half past the sixth bell and will fill your tub for a bath and then she will help you dress. When she arrives, you can change the time at which she will complete the tasks you ask of her. You must agree on the changes you make. If you are ever tardy, you will be disciplined. You are not the maid's responsibility. Is there anything you do not understand?"

"No, Mistress Daphne. I understand clearly."

"Good. I was also asked to tell you that anything you do, Keladry of Mindelan, that does not agree with the requirements placed on you will lead to your immediate departure of the convent. Not only will you leave, but your name will be disgrace in the land of Tortall and you will not be able to return to the City of Gods as long as you live. This was the message from the High Priestess."

Keladry nodded and began to make her way inside.

"One more thing, Keladry." Kel turned to face the priestess. "I wish to warn you that there are many girls who will mock you and start trouble. I ask, as simply Daphne, that you do not engage in their behavior, nor respond to any of it. You are falsely hated in this convent for your wanting to become a Lady Knight. I only hope that you will choose well when you are confronted and avoid punishment." Mistress Daphne lowered her voice and looked down the hall. There was no one there. "Although you already have enemies in this convent, Keladry," she whispered in her soft, sweet voice, "you also have friends simply waiting to make friendships with you."

Turning, Mistress Daphne strode down the same hall they walked as they came. Keladry kept her Yamani face up albeit she was surprised at the sincerity and kindness in Mistress Daphne's voice. Seeing her silver-gray skirt disappear behind the closed door, Keladry entered her room. It was furnished conservatively with only the necessary equipment available. There was a bed that, to Kel, looked comfortable. She was beginning to think that the entire convent was designed just as haunted and morbid-looking as the hallway. However, the room seemed warm, although color could have brightened it more-so.

The bed was placed against the center of the wall. To its right, there was a plain, wood writing desk. A quill feather and some parchment was available. Alongside them were a stack of books that, when Kel took a closer look, she determined were for her use during classes. To the left of the bed was a closet inside which Kel's clothes already hung. A small dresser was nestled between the closet and the bed and contained Keladry's undergarments. There was one large window on the wall opposite the door.

The room was split into two identical sides. One side, Kel's was plain looking. The other side was decorated with small belongings and accessories. There was a quilted blanket hung across the back of the writing desk's chair. There was also a small jewelry box resting atop the small dresser and a doll sitting atop the bed against the cushions. This girl, whom Kel was to share a room with, covered most of her furnishings in the color red. Keladry wasn't sure what to think.

Looking out the glass window, Kel saw that it was nearing dusk. And she was hungry after the long trip she made here. Keladry's stomach grumbled loudly and she tightened her stomach to try to stop the embarrassing noise. She sighed and set about looking through her things and unpacking the small packs that she brought with her.

_This will be a different experience_, Kel thought to herself as she placed an intricate box on top of her dresser. It contained the few pieces of jewelry Kel owned along with some colorful ribbons for her hair. Kel knew it would be years before she would have use for them, but she had brought them with her anyway. She had been persuaded to bring them along with her.

* * *

_"Keladry! Wait!" called a frantic, feminine voice from the top of the steps. Hurrying down them, Vorinna clutched a small, intricate, embossed box to her chest. Keladry waited at the bottom. "Keladry, you must take this with you. You will find need of it in the future, whether near or far. It's contents will be one of your great prides."_

_ "But I do not wear—"_

_ "Keladry, trust me." Vorinna placed the box into Keladry's hands and smiled softly at her. I have left you something within the box that will help you. My mother did the same to me and it has made all the difference." She smiled softly at the younger girl._

_ Keladry looked hesitantly at the box. She wasn't sure how jewelry could be so important. Neither could she understand how it could make a difference in someone's life._

_ "Take it for me, Kel. If you won't take it for your own sake, take it for mine."_

_ Keladry nodded slowly. She looked at the gentleness of Vorinna's face and thought, _I trust you Vorinna._ Turning, she knelt down to place the box into her pack. Hefting the pack onto her shoulder, Keladry kissed Vorinna's cheeks and headed out to the carriage._

_ "Good-bye, Keladry."_

_ "Farewell. Bid Anders and the children farewell."_

_

* * *

_Keladry opened the box and lifted a plain silver chain. On it hung a small key: the key to the box. She closed the box, fit the key into the lock, and turned it the the right until she heard one sound click. Having hung the chain around her neck, Kel hid the key and chain with her respectable neckline.

Keladry now set about to find a place to hide her box. She contemplated hiding it with her clothes but thought it too obvious a place. Suddenly, footsteps were heard entering the corridor. Keladry knew that the girls would be returning to their rooms; the girl who slept on the bed behind her would be entering. Quickly, Kel opened a drawer and pushed aside clothes. She placed the box into the back right corner before piling the clothes over it neatly. She would find a better spot later. Closing the drawer, Kel stood. She heard the door creak and turned towards it.

Standing at the doorway, her back to Keladry, was a small, petite girl. She was shorter than Kel by a bit. Her black locks curled down her small frame, brushing the middle of her back. This girl, Kel noticed was wearing a dull gray gown that almost resembled Mistress Daphne's shining silver-gray gown. She wondered why it was so.

The girl, having finished conversing with her friend, closed the door and turned toward her. Ocean blue eyes met the forest-green hazel of Keladry's eyes. The girl's face was light. She had a small, familiar nose and an elegant mouth.

"Hello." The girl walked toward Kel, folding her hands in front of her. Stopping an arm's length away, she introduced herself. "I'm Amelia of Masbolle. But you can call me Lia."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lia. I'm Kel. Keladry of Mindelan, that is." Lia smiled a grand smile. Kel crinkled her eyes before remembering that Lia would not know a Yamani smile. She quickly offered a smile.

"You're the girl who tried out for her knighthood! I've heard all about you." She laughed. "Cousin Neal sent my brother many letters about what happened in the page corridors last year." Lia took Keladry's hand and pulled her toward the bed. Sitting, she patted the space beside her. Kel sat hesitantly, not welcoming any type of mocking behavior from this girl.

"You must tell me how you survived, surrounded only by boys. You poor thing. What did you do? What did you learn? Will you teach me? Cousin Neal always bores me with his poetry anytime I try to ask him. You must tell me. You simply must. What adventures did you go on?"

"You're related to Neal?"

Lia nodded. "Excuse me if I seem unladylike, but he's such a Meathead. At least that's what Dom always says."

"A Meathead?"

"Yes. Neal is always getting into trouble. He never knows what's best for himself. He's as stubborn as dried meat. So, he's a Meathead."

"Now that you've mentioned it, he does seem that way." Kel laughed. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to look Neal in the face and not think of him as a Meathead."

Lia shrugged. "You'll get used to it over time. If I can do it, then so can you."

"Who's Dom?" asked Kel.

"Dom's my older brother. Sergeant Domitian of Masbolle of the King's Own's Third Company. He was a soldier in the Third Company for a year before he became its Sergeant. It's been..." Lia paused for a moment. "...about half a year since he became Sergeant."

"Do you have any other siblings?"

"My eldest brother, Knight Liam of Masbolle. He became a knight many years ago. He's been a knight for longer than I've been alive. I don't see him as much as Dom though. Whenever he comes home, he stays with his family in his House at Masbolle. I only see him one or two times a year.

"I see Dom a lot more. Dom always comes to see me if I'm in Masbolle. And he always brings me a nice ribbon for my hair. He says that I have the prettiest hair in all of Tortall." Lia giggled. "He always makes me laugh." She sighed. "What about you, Kel. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I have eight. Four brothers and four sisters. Anders is the oldest. He was a knight, but he was injured in the Immortal's war. Now, he can't fight anymore."

"That must be very hard for him."

"Yes, it is. But he has his family—his wife and kids. Lady Patricine noh Akaneru is the second oldest. Then comes Inness who is also a knight, Knight Conal, Lady Demadria ha Minch, Adelia, Oranie, Avinar, who is a scholar here at the City of Gods, then myself. I'm the youngest. Adalia and Oranie are at court. Only Anders is at Mindelan as of now. Him and his children."

A bell rang loudly, signaling the seventh bell of the evening. The sound echoed into their room, as Lia was about to reply.

"We have to get ready. We've but five minutes to prepare ourselves for the last meal. Oh my. You're still wearing your travel gown. Quickly, you must change into your uniform." Lia opened Kel's closet and picked out one of the many gray gowns she found hanging. Handing it to Kel, she pulled out some gray slippers.

As Keladry changed behind in the changing room Amelia had pointed out to her, Lia brushed out her hair and braided it. Tying a ribbon at the braid's end, she sat at her desk chair and waited for Keladry. Soon, Kel came out asking Lia to help her with the corset ties at the back. Lia pulled at the strings, explaining that Kel would not be able to do anything with her hair, for it was too short.

Keladry, however, was thinking about how women could were corsets, usually much tighter than this, everyday. All her worries came back to her at this thought.

Kel followed Lia as she led them through doors and halls, down two staircases and into the dining hall. As Kel saw the many girls sitting at dining tables, one thought came to her.

_ I've a long way to go._

_

* * *

_So, here's the next chapter. I've kept your comments in mind while I wrote it out. Hopefully, it's better than the first chapter. Enjoy!

live-read-imagine


	3. Chapter 3: Strange Beginnings

A/N: While writing out this chapter, I was researching some things and found out that I messed up a few things such as the order of the siblings and what they do as well as the name of Anders' wife. You may want to skim through the first two chapters again because the changes I made will confuse you if you don't look over them now. Some of the people will have a large part in the future chapters.

Ex- Avinar isn't younger than Kel. He's older and is also studying at the City of Gods to become a scholar. He'll probably play a role in the story.

live-read-imagine

* * *

Fighting for Approval

Chapter 3: Strange Beginnings

552-553 H.E.

Previously:

Kel followed Lia as she led them through doors and halls, down two staircases and into the dining hall. As Kel saw the many girls sitting at dining tables, one thought came to her.

_ I've a long way to go._

_

* * *

_The room was filled with many dining tables that seated at least two hundred girls. Each setting contained a number of spoons, forks, and knives for the meal. Each had a bowl and a plate with a cup resting to the top left corner.

Keladry was overwhelmed by the formal dining settings. At the palace, pages ate in a messy fashion and each page got his food on his, or her, own. There were no such fancy plates. There was only one spoon, fork, and knife. There were no white, clean, and crisp tablecloths. The dining hall was very often loud and boisterous. Compared to what was before her, her year at the palace as a page seemed very wild and improper. Keladry of Mindelan felt out of place. She felt very out of place.

As Kel followed Lia to a table, she noticed the furtive glances she got from the girls she passed. Kel raised her chin and looked ahead as she walked past. As she sat, she noticed the straight backed girls around her, their hands folded in their laps.

_No matter how different this place looks compared to the palace,_ Kel thought,_ the general feeling is is the same._ She was here so that she could be shaped by the Priestesses into a proper young lady. Just as she was being shaped into a warrior at the palace. _Although I do not enjoy the subjects they teach here as I did at the palace, I will succeed. I will not fail my parents once more. I will not fail **myself**._

Keladry's posture was good. She did not usually bow her back when she sat. Posture was very important when jousting. She wasn't worried. She was only overwhelmed by the extreme that she saw as she looked at every girl sitting in the same fashion.

"...is Keladry of Mindelan. She just arrived this evening." Lia's soft voice brought Kel out of her observations.

"It's nice to meet you all." She spoke clearly. She offered a small smile to the unknown girls.

The girls sitting at the rounded table replied properly: some in a cold manner, others in a warm one. They returned to their previous conversations. Kel looked at Lia and saw that she joined a conversation pertaining to the Masquerade Ball being held at the palace in three weeks and which girls they deemed ready enough to come to court early enough to attend. Keladry did not think it too important to discuss and knew nothing of any of the girls. She had no opinion on the matter whatsoever.

Kel tried to start a conversation with the girl sitting to her right. She asked her name. It was Aria of Pearlmouth.

"How long have you been here at the convent?" Kel asked.

"This is my second year. My mother and father sent me as soon as I was old enough. They thought it would be better for me to get started as early as possible. And you? I know you've just arrived this evening, but why is that?"

"I never wanted to come to the convent, actually. I wanted to be a lady-knight. Just like Lady Alanna of Trebond. So, I tried out as a page at the castle."

"Oh! You're the girl page! I didn't realize when I first heard your name." She continued more quietly, to herself. "I knew it sounded familiar." Aria frowned to herself.

Keladry remained silent, unsure of what to say after that comment. Aria stopped talking to her after that and turned to the conversation to her left. Kel sighed. It was just like the beginning of her Page year. Keladry settled for sitting silent, observing those around her.

Meanwhile, Aria continued to glance back at Keladry. She liked her, initially, but her parents hadn't ever really approved of the girl-page who humiliated herself. They had warned her and her siblings to keep from forming any relationships with her. To Aria, Kel seemed very kind. But, who was she, Aria, to disobey her parents.

Keladry waited silently, singing Yamani songs she had listened to in her childhood in her head. She was trying to clear her mind, calm herself. She didn't want to show anyone how upset they made her. She would get through this; she would get past it. Just like at the castle, life here would get better. She would get accustomed to it.

Kel's Yamani mask had covered her face. No emotions were portrayed. She was simply bored. Or that was how the others would see it—which was fine by her.

_ Better bored than being a Lump, _Kel thought to herself. Her mask wavered for a moment.

A loud silence filled the hall, waking Kel from her thoughts. All girls in the room were standing up. Keladry stood, unsure of what was happening. She contemplated asking but pushed the thought aside as she saw a line of priestesses walking into the room. Their dresses shimmered in the light. Each had the same composure, the same posture. It unnerved Kel.

There were so many of them. Kel watched as the lines spread into different directions, dozens of priestesses passing by her table, and others, continuously. She wondered what was going on.

"Good evening, girls," said one priestess who stopped at their table. She remained standing. All the girls bowed their heads for a moment after the greeting. Keladry followed as soon as she understood it was a daily ritual they performed. Unfortunately, Kel did not escape the critical eye of the light-haired priestess.

Thankfully, Kel maintained her mask throughout her observations. So, although the priestess' stare surprised her, she kept her composure.

Keladry was frightened by these people. Those who were to teach her in the upcoming years had already forced her to her toes. She had no clue as to how she was to act around them.

As she stood, the priestess' eyes still trained on her, Kel felt the hair on her arms and the back of her neck rise. The uncomfortable feeling made its way through her body. She tensed up. It was pure instinct. She didn't like the feeling and hoped the light-haired woman would train her eyes elsewhere.

Just as the thought passed through her mind, the priestess turned toward the center of the hall. Joint voices began into a prayer. Kel recognized it as the one she spoke before meals back at the palace. Keladry allowed her voice to join the synchronized words. When everyone was seated, the meal began and chatter filled the room. The priestess at her table spoke first.

"I see that there are some unfamiliar faces among us. Therefore, I shall introduce myself. I am Mistress Llayla. I teach needlework and embroidery here at the convent." She looked at the girls seated at the table. "I see two unfamiliar faces. If you don't mind, I ask each person seated at this table to tell us of their name and of a special hobby they enjoy." Once again, she passed her eyes along the circle of young women. "I shall start. As I said, I am Mistress Llayla. In my spare time, I dedicate my skill in needlework to embroider designs on plain clothes."

She looked at a brown-haired girl seated beside her. "Aliscia of Pearlmouth. I love horses and indulge in horseback riding whenever I've time to do so." She smiled.

"Sarai of Port Legann. I enjoy reading."

"Lia of Masbolle. I enjoy singing."

"And you have a beautiful voice," interjected Mistress Llayla in before Keladry could speak. She then looked at Keladry. "Go on."

By this time, the food had arrived at their table and the servers were placing covered dishes before each seated member. The covers were removed and steam leisurely rose into the air. The smell was appetizing.

Kel looked up at the faces surrounding her. She had not decided what she would state as her favorite hobby. She knew she didn't enjoy reading enough to call it a hobby. She also knew that she didn't sing and had no skill whatsoever with needlework. She did enjoy riding, though.

"I am Keladry of Mindelan. I enjoy..." she paused. She was still unsure. Becoming a knight wasn't a hobby. It was a dream. _A crushed dream. _"I enjoy the shusken dances."

"If you don't mind my asking, what is a shusken?" Mistress Llayla asked. The group had already began eating.

"It is a fan made by the Yamani people long ago. Originally, they were made as protection for women. The fans are heavy and deadly. They have blades hidden between two thin pieces of cloth. Dances were made later on as a way to improve a women's speed, agility, and strength. It is also a form of entertainment as it is seen as a game among the Yamani." Keladry explained this in between bites. She was starved and would not put off her meal any longer than necessary.

When she looked up, she saw a range of facial expressions—some haughty and arrogant, others shocked or intrigued. Misterss Llayla was the only one who maintained her neutral, interested composure.

"Keladry? Where did you learn of these shuskens?"

"In the Yamani Islands, Mistress Llayla."

"Yes, and do you have relatives in the Islands? I know that the Mindelan house is currently aiding the royal family with negotiations between Tortall and the Yamani Islands."

"No, Mistress Llayla. We don't have any relatives. However, I have lived in the Yamani Islands for six years of my life. I have learned many of its customs and traditions."

"That must have been...quite an experience, Keladry. Is it very different from Tortall?"

"That is a difficult question to answer, Mistress."

"How so?"

"Well, people are similar in so many ways simply because they are human beings. We are the same. It is how they are trained and the place where they live that differs." Keladry spooned another bite of food into her mouth, following it with a sip of barley water.

Mistress Llayla remained silent, thinking. Keladry now noticed that some of the girls had drifted into their own conversations and some still listened to Keladry's words.

"I would like you to come see me after your meal, Keladry. Ask one of the girls to show you the way to my rooms."

"Yes, Mistress Llayla."

"Would you girls like to continue?" she asked loudly, catching the attention of the other girls.

The remainder of the meal continued, the girls introducing themselves. There were no other new girls, only a girl who Mistress Llayla had never taught or had dinner with. After the meal, there was the option of desert for those who wanted it. Lined up against a wall was a line of tables of sweets. Some young women and Priestesses filled small plates with them. Others did not look once at the table. And still, others chose something small.

Keladry filled a small bowl with fruit salad. Eating the desert quietly while standing beside Lia. Lia was speaking to and older girl. According to what Lia told her earlier, this girl was of the fief neighboring Masbolle, Fief Whitehorn.

"How is Lady Valerie? I hope she is feeling better than when I last saw her."

"My mother is well. And so are the rest of my family members, thanks to Mithros. Actually, Maura, Dom has sent you his greetings and well-wishes for your fourth year at the convent." She smiled lightly.

"Really? Well, you must tell him I appreciate his kind thoughts. Tell him I'll be sure to make it a grand year. And what of his whereabouts, Lia? Where is Sergeant Domitian now?"

"Last I heard from him, he was heading up to Anak's Eyrie. A message was sent that the fief villages were being ransacked by bandits. Apparently, the bandits are Scanrans. Dom thinks that this might be the beginning of a terrible thing. He's afraid of the reason why Scanrans are attacking Tortallan Fiefs. I hope it's simply a rumor. You know how the Anak's Eyrie Fief tried to get extra funds from the royal treasury this past year by claiming the villages had been damaged by flooding."

"Yes, I hope so, too. Let's pray for the safe return of all the men of Third Company."

Lia remained silent, thinking. Kel took this chance to intrude on the conversation. She wanted to hear more news of the going ons, but thought it best to head over to Mistress Llayla's rooms before she fell into greater trouble.

"Lia." Lia looked up at Keladry, smiling when she saw who it was. " could you show me the way to Mistress Llayla's rooms? She asked for me to come to her after the night meal."

"Of course, I'll just—"

"Why do you need to go there?" Maura of Whitehorn asked, interrupting Amelia.

"She asked for my presence in her rooms after the meal. I, myself, don't know the reason why she has called for me."

"Hmm...well, Mistress Llayla doesn't ask for the private presence of many girls at all. I was simply curious because she's never asked a girl so young, either." Maura pursed her lips as she looked down at Keladry. "A simple word of advice: don't let her manipulate you into doing something you don't want to do." Maura said, a slight frown on her face.

"I'll keep that in mind," Kel replied. She was suspicious of Maura. Why would she care as to why Keladry was being called upon. And the way she spoke, Maura seemed as though she was attempting to scare Keladry.

Keladry's face was calm. No emotions were open for prying or scheming eyes to prey on. But most of all, Kel kept her thoughts to herself. She was not comfortable with the way her day has passed. It was unusual.

First, Mistress Daphne's warning her that she had ready-made enemies within the convent, one of which was the Head Priestess. Then, the cold, dismissing, but hesitant way she was treated by Aria of Pearlmouth before the entrance of the priestesses. Then, during the meal, the quite insistence and mysteriousness of Mistress Llayla. Finally, the seemingly plotting behavior of Maura of Whitehorn.

Keladry did not know what to think of the oddness of it all. Putting it aside for the time being, she followed Lia up a series of staircases. At the topmost stair, a carved wooden door sat. Now that she noticed it, Keladry also noticed that the last three staircases were made of marble rather than wood or stone. Keladry guessed that the design of the floors and halls must be related to the hierarchy within the convent.

Amelia had stopped before the door. "Keladry, I cannot go beyond the door, as I have not been invited. The doors are spelled to keep the students from trying to attain any important belongings and objects that are kept in these rooms. But don't worry. You'll be fine. On each door, you will find a name. Just look for Mistress Llayla's name. It should be carved onto the door. Alright?" Keladry nodded. She smiled. "You know how to get back to our rooms?"

"Yes, I remember the way."

"Alright. Mithros bless." She smiled before walking back down the stairs.

Keladry looked at the large, carved, and embellished door. It seemed intimidating now that she knew it was spelled to keep intruders away. She did not think so when she first brought her gaze down on the door. Kel shook her head. _The power of words is indescribable._ She exhaled and imagined the Golden Lake on a peaceful, windless day. She calmed herself, her anxiety into the calm of the lake.

Her meditation brought about the right result. Kel felt strengthened. She pushed back all the thoughts that broke through her earlier calm. She thought, momentarily, of the ease with which she had been made to become distressed, however slightly, since she had arrived at the convent. Keladry scolded herself for dropping her guard when it was needed most.

Straightening her stance, Kel tentatively touched the handle, caressing it almost shyly. She wasn't afraid of magic, generally, but she was going to be as wary of it as any other ungifted person would be. Magic played in tricky ways, ways that brought gifted persons to harm. Her wariness was not unnecessary.

Slowly, Keladry opened the door and walked through. She was astonished by the grandeur that met her. The floor had one deep red carpet running down its center, the marble of the floor peeking out on both sides. The walls were of wood, the same rich wood of the door. Every door resembled it as well. The only difference being that each door had a name carved into it's wood. Keladry began to walk through the hall, looking at the name on each door before moving forward.

At her next step, Keladry heard the large embellished door behind her slam closed. She jumped. She looked back. No one was there. Keladry blamed the magic and continued forward. It probably closed the door after Kel had forgotten to do so. To keep anyone from slipping through the open doorway.

Keladry had walked halfway through the corridor before she found the room. She was glad. She didn't want to go any further than was needed.

Knocking, she folded her hands to wait.

Minutes had passed. Keladry knocked once again. She waited. The door opened in a flurry.

"Keladry! It's good that you've come. Come in." Mistress Llayla moved aside as Keladry walked in. Kel waited just beyond the doorway, unsure of where she was headed.

"Just walk into the room on your left. Would you like something to drink, dear?" Mistress Llayla walked behind Kel.

"No, thank you. Nothing for me." Kel offered a smile.

"Well, I've made some tea if you change your mind. Meanwhile, you sit down." Mistress Llayla walked out of the room. A few minutes later, she returned with a tray. There were two cups, a tea kettle, milk, sugar, spoons, and hot plates on the tray. Settling down, she started. "So, Keladry. I've heard much about you and you've caught my interest. You see, living the life I live, teaching noble girls to become well-bred and well behaved women...you notice those who are unique. And you are unique Keladry. I do not need to be gifted to see it. Neither do I need to know you any better than I already do. But, I would still like to do so. Get to know you better, I mean. What do you think?"

"I see no harm in it, Mistress Ll—"

"Keladry! We are within my chambers. No formalities are necessary. You can call me Llayla." She smiled.

Keladry was somewhat confused. She had always referred to her elders with their proper titles. It was a sign of respect. No matter how long she had known them, she had always, always used proper titles.

"I'm not very comfortable doing so, Mistress Llayla. I'm afraid I will not be able to call on you so commonly." Mistress Llayla smiled at her.

"Well, custom has brought it upon us and it has conformed us. I respect your wishes, Keladry, and respect your ability to stand by your beliefs. I've encountered many who've disregarded their beliefs in hopes of pleasing me." Her eyes crinkled at the corners.

She sighed, her face evening out. "I see your strength Keladry. You have such strength for one so young, so small. It is one of your greatest attributes." She looked into dreamy hazel eyes. She shook her head. "Keladry...I've heard so many stories about the Mindelan girl. But I have not heard a single thought of yours. Would you mind sharing with me your story? I would like to know of the real Keladry of Mindelan."

The bell chimed eight. Keladry agreed to explain her story though she commented that she would need more time than she had. She also made known that she had to leave for bed, remembering Mistress Daphne's rules for lights out.

Mistress Llayla nodded, asking Keladry to come to her office after her classes finished the next day. Leading Keladry out, she thanked Kel for her generosity and time. Shutting the door after she had seen Kel pass the spelled door, Mistress Llayla headed off to her study. She had to plan the next day's class.

She huffed in irritation. She hoped she would learn something of Keladry of Mindelan. Her description of the Yamani Islands had intrigued her. And the fact that Keladry was at the convent against her will. She had never heard of such a thing before. Clearing her head, she put her mind to work, planning the next day's class.

* * *

SO... that's it for now. I didn't want to stop. But when I realized that the eighth bell was her bed time, I had to stop it. This update is longer than any of the previous ones (8 pages!), although I'm not too sure of it's greatness content-wise. I think it was a little lacking, but I couldn't think of a way to improve it more than I have. Hopefully, I'll update one more time before college starts. If not, then at the end of my first week which is around the 10th of September. Well, review! Tell me what you thought. Is there anything I should change? Was anything worded weird? Any input is welcomed! It helps the story come out. Even simply encouragement helps. I've only realized why people ask for reviews when I received my first. Alright, I'll leave you be. Enjoy! ;D

live-read-imagine


	4. Chapter 4: Just the Beginning

Fighting for Approval

Chapter 4: Just the Beginning

552-553 H.E.

Keladry rose with the dawn. Actually, she had been awake for a few hours before then, trying to obtain as much sleep as possible. However, when dawn approached and the only rest she had attained was that of a few hours' restless sleep, she had decided nothing more could be done. This was the first time Kel wished her glaive was in her possession. She knew, had she had the glaive with her, she would have been able to tire herself into sleep.

Tired, but fully awake, Kel sat up on her bed. The convent's inhabitants would not awake for another two or three bells. Sighing, Kel stood and began to stretch, hoping to remove the cricks that settled in her neck and the soreness her muscles attained in her sleep.

She spent a quarter of a bell touching her hands to the floor next to her feet while bent at the waist, standing on the tips of her toes as she reached for the forever unreachable, and arching her back until her hands touched the floorboards behind her. She felt much more relaxed and energized now that she had completed a familiar routine. Keladry thought of going through the motions of one of her glaive sequences but quickly negated the thought. She wouldn't want to wake Lia. And she had promised her father to refrain from practicing any arts of fighting while at the convent. _"From the time you set foot in the City of Gods until the time you leave it for the last time,"_ he had said.

She regretted agreeing to the convent. She wanted to do something. She needed to be proactive. She'd rather days of continuous punishment that she would have received had she continued on as a page than the dullness of the convent she was experiencing now.

Breathing quietly, Kel needed to distract herself. She looked around her side of the room. She needed to find a spot to hide the intricate jewelry box Vorinna had given to her upon her departure from Mindelan. Simply looking around the room, she noticed there was not much she could use in her favor. The drawers, closet, and desk that made up her room would be very obvious places to check. For a moment, Kel thought that maybe she was reading too much into Mistress Daphne's warning. Maybe it was an exaggeration. _Nonetheless_, she thought to herself, _better careful than sorry._

Conscious of the girl sleeping across the room, Kel quietly lowered herself to the floor. She was hoping that maybe there was a hollow space underneath one of the floorboards. On her hands and knees, crawling forward slowly after each knock, Kel, straining her ears, was losing hope. The task was a time-consuming one. And she was time constrained. She kept knocking against the floorboards, watching the numbers decrease. Once she reached the end, she was disappointed. Keladry only wished to hide the box because of the obvious meaning it had to Vorinna. She didn't want any of the other girls at the convent to get their hands on her sister-in-law's possessions. She would never forgive herself if anything happened to it.

And secretly, Kel hoped the box would help her in the same way Vorinna had said it helped her.

Keladry pulled the box from the last drawer underneath the clothes she covered it with. She pulled the silver chain over her head, fitting the key into the lock. She turned the key in the lock. Lifting the cover, she placed it beside the box on her nightstand. What did Vorinna leave for her here? She picked through the jewelry and ribbons she had. All of it was hers. It was all there before. Keladry sat on her bed, contemplating the question at hand. She turned the box, looking at the sides and the bottom of the box. There was nothing unusual.

Kel was frustrated. She wanted to release her frustrations. And the only way she had ever done that was through the weapons and fighting practice she completed. Quickly closing and locking the box, Kel slid it back into it's spot in her drawer. There was nothing she could do about the box right now. Hopefully, there would be no way for which the girls would be able to enter her room uninvited.

Lying on the floor, Kel began to exercise her arms. She rested her palms flat on the ground, fingers pointing forward and rested on her toes. Bending her arms, she lowered herself until she barely grazed the floor before pushing herself back up by straightening her arms. Silently, Kel counted under her breath. _One...Two...Three..._After twenty, she turned onto her back and began a set of sit-ups. She only completed twenty before she stopped. Feeling the slight stiffness of her muscles, she stretched once more, completing the same steps as she had after arising.

As Kel bent backward, she heard the bell toll six. Almost immediately, she heard the door open. Quickly, she pushed herself into an upright position. There were four maids. Two, she assumed, for herself, and two for Amelia.

"Good morning, m'Lady."

"Morning," Kel responded. She watched as they each walked about the room. Two carried buckets of water in their hands. One was setting up room dividers around the bath tub. There was only one in the room, Kel noticed. The last maid opened Keladry's closet before pulling out one of her new gray dresses. Standing by her bed, Kel didn't know what to do with herself. When she was a page, she practiced some of her glaive sequences while Gower readied her bath. And she'd never been so pampered in her life. She had always liked doing things for herself. And she'd been taught to work hard to achieve the things she wanted in life. That was why she accepted the probationary year as a page. That is why she did not concede coming to the convent easily. That is why she wished to train as a nurse. She wanted to be active and help people. The life of a married Lady, she thought, was not for her. She wished to do more than simply overlook the keeping of the household.

After having laid the gown of Keladry's bed, the maid pulled Kel behind the screen. Asking Kel to lift her arms, the maid, taller than the others, pulled her night gown over her head. Keladry felt very childish having people undress and dress her. She was so used to taking care of herself, especially in the past year, that the actions felt alien.

By the time Kel had undressed, the tub had been filled with water. Lifting her leg, Kel stuck her foot into the water slowly, testing it's warmth with her toes. Once she realized it was warm, she entered it faster. Soon, she was sitting in the tub, head leaning against the edge. Keladry was slightly shocked when a bucket of water was dumped on her head. She sat upright and instinctively wiped at her face, getting the water out of her eyes. She felt hands grab each of her legs and one of her arms before three maids began to scrub the dirt and grime of her journey off of her skin. A cool substance was lathered into her hair by the last maid's gentle hands. Kel tilted her head back as a result, reminded of her childhood baths. The aroma and scents of the soaps calmed Keladry. Her body relaxed. It had been a long time since she was able to enjoy strongly scented soaps. She'd thought them unnecessary when she was at the palace. The hands in her hair were gentle. They reminded her of her mother. Keladry smiled slightly.

More water was spilled into her hair, cleaning it. Her eyes remained clear of the soapy substance this time. She had tilted her head and the maid was careful to keep the water from her face. Kel's was grateful to the maid.

A soft voice reached her ears. "Lean forward, if you would, m'Lady." Her voice was pleasant. Leaning forward, Kel wished to ask of her name.

"What are your names?" she asked as she felt her back being scrubbed. Her hair, longer now that it was wet, stuck to her cheeks and neck. She moved it away so the maid would be able to scrub her shoulders.

"Faryal, m'Lady." This one had a straight nose and a pursed mouth as she scrubbed Kel's foot. Her hair was pulled tightly into a small gray bun at the back of her head.

"Sereera," the pleasant voice muttered from behind her. It was the younger, taller maid who cleaned her hair.

The last two muttered their names too quickly for Keladry to catch. "Stand, please, m'Lady," came the pleasant voice once more. A last bucket of water of water was dumped over her as she was rinsed clean. A thick cloth came around her shoulders as she was dried. Sereera, standing infront of her, covered Kel's head with a smaller towel as she dried Kel's hair. Sereera lead Keladry behind another screen away from the bath as the other maids set to work in emptying and refilling the tub before Lia awoke. The screen was arranged so that Kel could reach the garments of clothing on her bed without revealing more than her arm. Sereera held the larger cloth up as Keladry dressed into her loincloth. As she reached for the underdress, Sereera caught her hand. She pulled a breast band from the pile and handed it to Keladry.

Kel struggled with the band. She had never needed to wear one. Flat-chested, she didn't think it was necessary. She supposed it was a part of being in the convent. Or maybe they thought that is was time she started wearing them. She heard a sigh behind her. Gentle hands took the band from her hands and placed one end on her side. Holding it in place, Sereera wrapped the band around Keladry's chest three times, covering the fingers that held the end in it's place before she removed her fingers and pinned the loose end to keep it from moving. Keladry noticed that the way Sereera wrapped the band made her breasts more noticeable. She hadn't even realized that she had them, but they were there. The size of peaches. Keladry blushed and fought to regain her calm. Sereera pulled the underdress over Kel's head. Kel pushed her arms through the sleeves. She repeated the process with the gray gown. The neckline was square and exposed her collar bones. That was all. Kel was glad. These were the dresses she was used to wearing.

"There you are," Sereera muttered. "Very pretty." A smile adorned her face. Kel felt belittled. She felt like she was a little girl again. The whole bathing ordeal had made her seem more of a child.

After Kel was dressed, Sereera disappeared behind the screen to repeat the procedure with Lia who was more accustomed to the tasks. Kel quickly ran a brush through her slightly damp hair. Kel settled on the edge of her bed as she waited. She entertained herself by listening to Lia as the maids washed her. Lia did not enjoy waking, it seemed. She whined throughout her entire bath. Kel heard the light huffs and sighs that escaped the maids as they dealt with a grumpy Lia.

Kel had yet to see Amelia. She had been changing when the maids woke her. It seemed, to Kel, that this was a normal occurrence. The maids patiently dealt with the whining. Kel saw shadows move through the curtains. She barely contained her laughter when Sereera pulled Lia up and dumped the last bucket of water over her head. Lia let out a small whimper as the water and cool air hit her body. It wasn't funny. And Kel knew that. But she couldn't resist her laughter when she thought of how she thought _she _was acting childish when she was in Lia's place.

It wasn't long before Lia was ready. She and Kel left the room together and headed to the dining hall for the morning meal. The maids, last Kel saw of them, were mopping up the spilled water and tidying up the room, making each of the girls' beds.

The walk was familiar to Kel now. She knew how to get to the dining hall and would be able to find the dining hall on her own. At least if she was coming from her room. She had yet to get accustomed to the layout of the rest of the convent. She knew it was big from what she saw when she first came. The building extended on both sides of her when she first approached the building after having stepped out of the carriage.

They sat at the same table as the day before. The girls were chatting together already as people arrived and found their seats. Keladry sat besides the dark haired girl from Port Legann and Lia. Amelia joined in a conversation with Aria of Pearlmouth and another girl whose name Kel forgot.

"Keladry?" Sarai of Port Legann's voice called.

"Yes?"

"How was it?" She lowered her voice and leaned closer to Kel. "The palace I mean."

"It's very beautiful. It's so big I cannot fathom how much of it I still haven't seen. It's—"

"No. I meant your year. As a page. What did you do when you were there?"

"Training, really. We studied. We learned of history, mathematics, reading and writing, etiquette. We trained, built our muscles. As first year pages, it was the basics mostly. We trained with Lord Wyldon and the Shangs. Hand to hand fighting, sword, staff. We rode. Things of that sort...but I can't help wonder why you would ask me this?"

"I was simply wondering. Truly. It sounded daring, to me, for a girl to try out as a page. I could never understand why you had done it. It simply isn't a girls place to be."

"The Lioness is a knight. The first Lady Knight. And she holds great power. She is well respected. Are you saying that she does not belong as a knight. Or that she should not be one?" Kel asked calmly.

Sarai remained silent. "I do not know," she whispered.

Kel did not know what else to say to her. It was obvious that Sarai was simply interested. She was trying to get true information from Keladry in order to make her own decision that was not based on the rumor's she had heard. Kel was afraid that she may have spoken too brashly and that Sarai thought Kel was accusing her of speaking against the Lioness.

"I know that it seems strange, what I have attempted to do and what the Lioness has accomplished," stated Kel, "but the Lioness does as good a job as any other knight if not better. And if she can do it, why can't other girls. If it is their decision to become a knight, I believe the crown should allow it. That is the way I perceive it." The dining hall doors opened and the priestesses entered, each joining a table. "That is a reason why I wished to become a knight."

The high priestess stood at the front of the dining hall. Everyone rose and the hall became silent. And together the prayers were recited before the food was served. Keladry noticed that a different priestess sat among them today. As Keladry ate the warm oatmeal and fruits before her, she noticed that this priestess was rather silent and that her eyes observed the girls actions. It unnerved her slightly, how attentive she was. It seemed unusual, but none of the other girls seemed to pay attention to the priestesses. Rather, they let her be. Kel let it go. She turned to one of the girls as they asked her a question, smiling at how simple it was for them to make friends with her. Maybe the convent wouldn't be as torturous as she had originally thought.

* * *

Keladry had been following different girls as she went to her classes. She learned quickly that she and Lia did not share a schedule. She had followed Lia to her embroidery class. They had shared that class. Kel abhorred it. She didn't know how many times she had stabbed her fingers with the needle. There was no blood, but the sting was hurt enough. The priestess had told her to start with something simple before handing her a small white handkerchief and an apparatus that would make embroidery easier for her as she was '_just beginning to learn of that in which every woman finds comfort.' _That was what the priestess had said as she left her to her task.

Before she left the room at the bell's toll, the priestess called her back and asked for a girl, Maria, to wait as she ushered Lia off to her next class. The priestess had explained that Maria should take Keladry to her reading and writing class so that the priestess could test Keladry's skills. So, Kel had followed Maria through the halls and stairways to another room. Maria had explained to the priestess that she had been held back before she took her seat. The priestess quickly assigned the girls some work before she turned her gaze on Kel.

"Keladry of Mindelan, I presume."

"Yes, Mistress."

"Hmm. Alright then. I assume you know how to read and write. Is this correct?"

"Yes, Mistress."

She pulled a book from her desk and flipped through the pages, her eyes squinting slightly as she read. She handed the book to me, opened to a certain page. "Read, then. Out loud."

Kel did as she asked. She read the story. Kel had gotten further than some of the other pages in our reading and writing classes. She didn't have a problem reading and writing wasn't any harder. She didn't know everything, but she knew a lot of words and how to spell and pronounce them.

The priestess then had Keladry write on a piece of parchment as she, the priestess read out of another book. Keladry struggled to right as quickly as she read. As a result, her penmanship wasn't as neat and elegant as it would have been otherwise. The priestess quickly looked over her work. As she was doing so, Kel looked around the room. She noticed some familiar faces. _She would get used to this __soon enough_, she thought as she looked at the girls reading and writing at long tables. It reminded her so much of the classes she took with the boys at the palace. She found comfort in the similarity.

The priestess told her to go to another room. That class would be more advanced and would challenge Kel as needed. Kel thanked the priestess and followed the servant the priestess had called. She payed attention to the halls she passed through, the staircases she ascended, and noticed a drastic change in the décor of the building. Once the servant had found it, she knocked on the closed door. Keladry was surprised by the person who open the door.

It was a man. A professor or a priest. Not a priestess. She did not think classes were taught by men in the convent.

"What can I do for you, young lady?" he asked. His deep voice was gruff. His hair sprinkled with stray white hairs. But he stood tall and looked otherwise young. No older than twenty-five, Keladry thought.

"Mistress Courtney sent me here. My name is Keladry. Keladry of Mindelan, my Lord."

"Did she send any message?"

"No, my Lord."

"Very well. Welcome to the University at the City of Gods, Keladry. Come in and take a seat."

Stepping into the room, Keladry was once again surprised by the fact that she was the only girl. However, she was not met with hostile glares. Rather the boys, now whispering, either smiled or simply looked at her curiously. It seemed that what had happened to Kel wasn't too unusual. Keladry's eyes widened when one of the boys stood and offered for her to sit in the empty seat next to him. Keladry complied and joined their lesson. The professor, whose name, she had found, was Alex, quickly explained to her what he expected of her before handing her some parchment and a pen. He continued his lesson on grammar. Before Kel realized, the class had ended. The professor sent her to the dining hall, as it was now time for the midday meal.

Keladry was deep in thought as she walked slowly back to the convent and it's dining hall. _It wasn't at all as bad as I thought it would be, _ she mused. A light smile adorned her face as she continued on her path.

* * *

Hope you liked it. =)

live-read-imagine.


	5. Chapter 5: Mysterious Happenings

So, I found out that I was off on the years. Keladry becomes a probationary page in the year of 452 H.E-453 H.E. She spends the beginning of her spring/summer of 453 H.E. "rebelling" as stated in Ch.2 and has joined the convent toward the middle of the summer. Now that that's cleared up, continue on.

* * *

Fighting for Approval

Chapter 5: Mysterious Happenings

453-454 H.E.

Classes had ended and Keladry had gained an optimistic view of the convent. Though many of the classes, such as embroidery, were very new and troublesome to Kel, she greatly enjoyed her history and writing and reading classes. Both, coincidentally, she took at the University of the City of Gods. Although she was the only girl in her reading and writing class, her history class consisted of many girls from the convent. No boys that attended the University could be found in the room. The teacher, however, was an intelligent, small, and old man who had gained his masters at the University many years beforehand.

Keladry had been walking back to her rooms. She was to head to Mistress Llayla's office as she had done the previous night. But she was still unused to the routes and paths within the large building. She did know the general route from her room. After all, she had returned to her room on her own last night without any trouble. So, once Kel had reached her room, she entered and placed her books, pieces of parchment, and feather pens on her writing desk before heading back out. She locked the door, still cautious as Mistress Daphne's words still rang through her head, although they've become more of a whisper.

Walking up the hall, past the many doors and the many girls lingering and speaking amongst themselves, Keladry pushed open the door at the end of the hall and began her climb up the wooden steps. Again, Kel noticed the transition of wooden steps to marble ones as she ascended. At the end of the third marble staircase, the same carved wooden door sat, intimidating and efficacious. Breathing in deeply, Kel grabbed the handle and quickly twisted the door open. When it pulled away with ease, she let out a sigh of relief. The door still unnerved her. She didn't want to have anything to do with magic. There were stories about the horrors that have fallen upon those who were ungifted and tinkered with magic. Or attempted to. All the people within the stories have been known to have died in "ugly ways."

Keladry walked swiftly passed the first few doors and kept her gaze locked onto the name plates on the doors to her right. Once she spotted Mistress Llayla's name, she knocked on the door with three quick taps and waited. A few minutes later, with no response, Keladry knocked once again. Another three taps in quick succession. Again, there was no response. As Kel raised her hands for what would be her last attempt, a squawking noise reached her ears.

"Keladry of Mindelan. Patience is of virtue. Mistress Llayla has requested your presence, correct?" the voice asked.

"Yes." This is a reason Keladry did not like to deal with magic. It was unexpected and worked in ways she did not understand.

"She will be arriving shortly. If you would simply wait for a few more minutes, she will come to address you."

The voice faded away. Kel felt rebuked. And a little annoyed as well. She did not let it bother her, however, and continued to stand before the door, awaiting Mistress Llayla's return. Meanwhile, she calmed herself quickly. It wasn't a hard task as she'd already been imagining a calm lake from the first appearance of the squawking voice. Her thoughts took her mind away from the present.

Keladry did not know that Mistress Llayla was gifted. She would have to be cautious with their interactions. She did not want to upset a gifted person; especially when she did not truly know them. Many of them were known for their tempers. Keladry knew of two people who've proved the statement correct. The first being the Lioness herself. The second being her close friend from her probationary year at the palace: Nealan of Queenscove.

Kel was also interested as to why Mistress Llayla required her presence. Yes, Keladry had just recently joined the convent, but she was sure that that was not a reason for attaining one of the priestess's attention. And she was not the only girl who had not met Mistress Llayla as there was that one girl who Mistress Llayla did not know. She was curious. And who wouldn't be at the unusual occurrence. Sure, Kel was the first girl who had attempted getting her Knighthood without disguising herself as a boy. But still...it simply didn't make sense to Keladry.

"Keladry!" The unexpected exclamation pulled Keladry out of her thoughts. The large carved door closed with a resounding thud as Mistress Llayla entered the hall. "I'm so glad you came, Keladry. It's delightful to see you again." Pushing a key into the lock of the door, a soft click could be heard as Mistress Llayla opened the door. Walking toward the sitting room, the priestess said, "Come in, Keladry. Sit. Make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back." Mistress Llayla disappeared into another room. Keladry could hear her move around. Kel sat at one of the cushioned chairs, embracing the comfort after having stood outside for minutes as well as the constant walking and climbing and descending of stairs she underwent throughout her day. Her feet were just the least bit tired. She wasn't complaining, though. It wasn't a matter to complain about.

Mistress Llayla returned to the room wearing a simpler gown than the one Keladry had seen her in a few minutes ago. She assumed that Mistress Llayla was dressing for comfort and she didn't begrudge her the idea. Keladry would have opted for a light shirt and some breeches, but to each her own.

"Would you like something to drink, Keladry? Some tea or cider, perhaps? And a small snack?"

"Cider, if you please, Mistress Llayla. That would be fine, thank you."

"Of course, dear. And I have the most wonderful biscuits to go along with the cider," Mistress Llayla mentioned as she walked toward what Kel assumed was most probably the kitchen. Keladry waited, hands on her knees as she sat up straight. She was so used to this position. Except, she used to sit on cushions on the floor when she still lived in the Yamani Islands.

Looking around, Kel noticed the small things that made the room seem homier. A painting of a night sky graced the wall to her left. It was the only thing hung on that wall although there was a small bookshelf filled with books and journals. They seemed worn from where Kel sat. The wall ahead of her was covered in drapes—bold, beautiful, golden drapes—that surrounded the window sitting at the center of the wall. The wall to her left caught her attention. It was covered in smaller paintings, not all well-done. Some weren't paintings at all, simply drawings on pieces of parchment.

Kel stood from her seat and slowly approached the wall. _If they're hanging in her sitting room, I suppose she wishes to show them to others. So I'm not invading her privacy, _Kel thought as she walked closer. And it was true. There was nothing wrong with Keladry's curiosity or her satisfying that curiosity.

The second thing she noticed, after the pictures themselves, was that Mistress Llayla seemed to be in each of them. Although some were crudely drawn, others illustrated her face and her fair hair very delicately. And next to each Mistress Llayla was a girl. They differed from picture to picture, no two containing the same girl. Keladry walked to the right, looking at more of them. They showed Mistress Llayla at various stages of her life. Obviously, it's been a sort of tradition for her to do this. She simply wanted to know whether the photos she was looking at could possibly relate to her situation now; why she was currently standing in Mistress Llayla's office when very few girls ever do.

These thoughts began to circulate through her mind as she returned to her original seat. Shortly after, Mistress Llayla returned holding a tray with a cup of cider, Kel was still unsure as to what type, two empty cups, two spoons, a kettle of tea, a small, covered bowl, and a plate of small biscuits. The mixed aroma of the foods reached Kel's nose and Kel couldn't resist complimenting. Mistress Llayla laughed after Keladry's declaration, simply stating that she was glad before handing the cup of cider to Keladry.

"I make it myself, you know," she said as Keladry took her first sip.

"It's delicious."

Mistress Llayla smiled at her once more as she poured the hot tea into one of the empty cups. "Thank you. It was my grandmother's recipe. She was disheartened when my mother refused to make her own cider. So, she secretly taught it to me and I've been making it ever since. I'm very glad she decided to teach it to me. My mother was actually Bahzir. But she married a knight that had spent a while with the Bahzir people." Kel hid her shock behind her mask while taking a sip of her cider. "In fact, my nephew is currently a page working towards his knighthood. My father had persuaded my nephew to do so, as my mother bore no sons. Perhaps you've heard of him. Zahir ibn Alhaz? He is two years your senior I believe."

"Yes, we've met," she said plainly. She remembered Zahir well. Him, Joren, and Vinson. The three who had caused her much trouble at the convent. As conservatives, the three had harassed her all throughout the year. But she didn't care much about that fact at all. She thought more of the numerous fights that came up between her group and Joren's. And all as an attempt to end hazing. She was shocked to know that Zahir was related to Mistress Llayla. They had very different mannerisms and Mistress Llayla did not seem to be conservative. In fact, by the interest she held for Kel's experiences in the Yamani Islands, Kel would think her to be liberal.

An image of Conal flashed through her mind. She shivered. Relatives could be drastically different, she remembered. She had never truly gotten along well with Conal. Especially after the horrific experience she had at the vulnerable age of four. Conal had held her over the tallest tower of Mindelan for several minutes. She remembered how her fear of heights, a cause of this incident, had encumbered her page training.

So, no; Keladry would not judge Mistress Llayla based on Kel's view of Zahir based on her probationary year.

Mistress Llayla had commented on Keladry's answer quickly before turning to Keladry with a wide smile. "How do you like your classes, Keladry? Did you find them easily?"

"Yes, I was shown the way to many of them, as the priestesses did not know where to place me in the beginning. But, yes, I enjoy my classes. Or, rather, some of my classes."

Mistress Llayla chuckled. "It is to be expected. We all enjoy some things and abhor others. I always enjoyed embroidery. I adore anything I make with my hands. A trait I get from my grandmother, I would say." She sighed deeply, leaning back into the cushion behind her as she nursed her warm tea cup. "And as a result, I never enjoyed my reading classes. And I most definitely struggled through them. But alas, I am free, now, to do whatever I wish and that is why I teach the young girls to embroider." A soft smile was gracing her pink lips.

Keladry thought back to her embroidery class this morning and laughed a bit. She and the priestess were very different in their own ways. Keladry, like Mistress Llayla, enjoyed working with her hands. But she enjoyed to accomplish things men could and to prove herself able rather than embroider. She wished to accomplish something that could bring about a change, whether it be in one person's life or many people's lives. This did not mean that embroidery was useless. It had a purpose. Keladry simply didn't understand it. Neither did she enjoy poking herself multiple times with an errant needle.

* * *

The mid-summer festival was approaching soon. The convent was abuzz with activity. Girls at the convent had the option of staying for the mid-summer festival and spending the day with the priestesses and the students and professors of the University. Or, they could return to their households. Keladry would be staying. Her parents were in the Yamani Islands, working out a treaty between Tortall and the Islands. If she went home, she would be spending the holiday alone for the most part. Anders would probably take his wife and children to the castle to watch the grand festivities. And the Mindelan household would be empty. It was better if she stayed. Amelia, however, was returning home to see her brothers. She hoped she would see Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle as it has been a while since she had seen him last. Keladry envied the girl, just a bit. But she hid it well. If someone where to see her, they would think her happy to spend the mid-summer festival at the convent.

Kel did not mind too much. She simply missed her family. A month and a half had passed already. Keladry's fingertips were bandaged with very small pieces of cloth. Some of them anyway. She was thinking she would never improve on her embroidery. But she wished she would—if only to stop stabbing her fingers with the sharp needles. But Mistress Llayla had promised to help her.

Keladry had been asked to be Mistress Llayla's company four times more after the first two times. Once, every week. Always at the beginning of the week after Keladry's classes ended for the day and Mistress Llayla finished teaching her classes. They would sit and speak for a long time. However, Mistress Llayla always sent Keladry back to her room two bells before dinner to get some work done. Or she tried to, anyway. They always seemed to lose track of time when they sat in Mistress Llayla's sitting room and discussed topics they both found interesting. Keladry enjoyed those days. She found the discussions she had with Mistress Llayla very relaxing and refreshing. It was something different from the mindless gossip most girls at the convent busied themselves with.

Keladry sat at her window, watching the numerous carriages coming and going through the courtyard. She watched the girls and young women step into carriage after carriage. Drivers secured the belongings to the carriage before directing the horses back onto the road. It was raining and the clouds were gray. Keladry liked it. It was peaceful—the rain. And it was silent at the convent. Most girls who were able to leave the convent left. No more than forty girls remained. Keladry supposed it was the same for the boys who attended the University at the City of Gods.

Kel stood and walked to her writing desk. At times like these, when she was sure no one could catch her, she wished most dearly that she could do something to get her blood pumping. Whether it be running or sword fighting or a simple Yamani dance with her glaive, or a stick—as she didn't have her glaive with her, Kel didn't care. She wanted to feel the strain of her aching muscles and listen to her labored breathing.

Keladry could feel herself becoming weaker; losing the strength in her muscles. She grew bored easily here. There wasn't much to do, unfortunately. Most girls were content with gossip and rumors. Keladry could not stand it. If she were to speak, she'd rather speak of something of importance. Yet another reason she wished to become a knight. They spoke of strategy and trained. She absolutely abhorred what she was doing now. Sitting at a desk and tapping the end of a feather pen restlessly on the surface of the desk.

Her hair was getting longer. '_Perhaps I should cut it,'_ Kel thought to herself. She quickly dismissed the thought as she did not have scissors or a knife. And if she were to ask for one, they would ask her why she had need for it. And then they would forbid her of cutting her hair as "a lady lets her hair grow out." She could imagine a priestess scowling at her while uttering those exact words. Of course, Keladry was exaggerating. But that was what her restlessness was doing to her!

She need to do something. Anything. Now.

She stood and walked past her bed quickly. Accidentally bumping into one of the posts, she hear a resounding thump. Keladry halted her steps. It came from underneath the bed—the sound. Kneeling at it's side, Keladry ducked her head underneath the bed, all the while sweeping her hair up with one hand so that it did not touch the floor. She couldn't see much. It was dark. The sun was blocked by the clouds and the candle lighting the room sat on her desk. She quickly got it and placed it on the floor before kneeling once more, careful to keep her hair and the bedding from the fire. Peering underneath the bed, Keladry saw her box. The one Vorinna had pushed into her hands before she left Mindelan.

Reaching a hand underneath the bed, Keladry dragged the box toward her. She had found that the wooden frame of the bed had a small shelf-like protrusion underneath the mattress's resting place. She had placed the box there as soon as she had found it. And when Lia wasn't in the room, she had quickly checked if her bed had the same shelf-like structure. It didn't. And so, Kel deemed it a safe hiding place for her box.

But she had never thought it would fall if the bed was bumped into. Pulling the box in front of her, she lifted it. The base of the box, however, sat still on the floor before her. The contents were still inside the box. Keladry had opened it quickly after she had seen the shining red cloth that decorated the inside of the box. In fact, it seemed as though the base on the floor before her was a copy of the box she held in her hands. Only a bit smaller. Keladry was frightened. This box of hers she had for many years. And never had anything like this happened. In the back of her mind, Keladry was thinking that someone had used magic on her box.

Keladry lifted the box in her hands—the real box—and looked at it's bottom. It looked untouched. Shifting it onto one hand, she gentle touched the bottom with the tip of her finger. Starting at the edge, where the small legs were. She moved her hand along the edge. It was solid. Cautiously moving it towards the middle, Keladry gasped. She couldn't see half of her fingers anymore. She could feel them, but she couldn't see them. Neither could she pull them back.

She began to struggle, trying to get her fingers back forcefully. In her distress, she dumped all the contents of her box on the floor. Hastily placing the box on the floor, bottom facing upward, she pushed on it with her free hand and pulled her trapped hand out. Or she had tried. It was no use. She quickly stopped when she saw that she had succeeded in losing more of her fingers into the box. Sitting back, she tried to lift her hand out. Surely the box would stay on the floor. She lifted her hand, and the box came with it. She shook her hand and drew in a sharp breath.

Something just touched her. Just along the tip of her longest finger. She stayed still, waiting for it to happen again.

It didn't.

Perhaps she touched it. Perhaps, she was supposed to get something from the box. Grabbing the side of the box with her free hand, Keladry began to slowly push her hand in. Her eyes widened when she could only see half of her forearm. Where was her arm going? The box wasn't taller then her fingers! Nevertheless, she continued to push her arm inside, feeling around cautiously with the hand she could not see. Her dress sleeves couldn't pass through and began to bunch up around her shoulder as she push in her entire arm. She felt it. It was right there. She could barely reach it. Straining her fingers, she tried to grab it. It felt like parchment. Something slightly coarse, but thin. Grabbing it, she held her breath as she tried to pull her arm back out. It slipped out easily. Keladry sighed in relief. She leaned back against the bed, relieved to have regained her arm.

Looking at her hand, she saw it. A rolled up piece of parchment tied up with a piece of red ribbon. Keladry gazed at it for a moment before quickly tugging on the ribbon and releasing the parchment. She unrolled the parchment, and read it.

_Good Evening, my Lady Keladry of Mindelan,_

_ I have watched you grow and seen you stumble and fall and hurt. I have let you stand and stumble and fall and hurt once more. And once more. But never have I seen you to be in despair. You __have been sad. And you know joy and tears and anger. But best of all, you know to hide them. I can see you every time. A smile on you face when everyone sees a nothing. Tears on you cheeks when everyone sees nothing. And despair in your heart when everyone sees nothing. You are now close to achieving your twelfth year of life. And so, I wish to wish you a happy twelfth year as I will not have the chance to do so later. And a happy mid-summer festival. You may not think it is so now, but you will learn differently shortly._

_ Your parents wish to be able to celebrate this festival with you and are sad they were not able to. And Keladry, you should be ashamed of yourself. Not one letter have you sent to your family. Piers is at a dispute with himself. He knew how much you wished to escape the convent and feels you are miserable here. But you are not. And you must tell him this. And I know you will do so _after_ you finish reading this letter, Keladry. Understood? Good._

_ Now onto more concerning matters. I need to warn you, or simply make you aware, that you _must _be cautious when interacting with the priestesses. All of them. Any of them. Watch what you say in their presence. These women are not creatures who forget easily. And the convent is a very private place. Away from most places. Isolated. Much can be done and be unknown. You are smart, Keladry. Use the knowledge you attained in your one year at the palace and use it well. Keladry. I only wish the best for you. You can accomplish great things. _

_ But you must work hard. And long. And fast._

_ You must work long and hard and fast._

_ You must work long and hard and fast._

_ Heed my words Keladry. I only try to help you. There is one last thing I wish for you to do. Tie your hair with the red ribbon. Always keep the ribbon in your hair or your wrist. No matter what. It is important that you do this. Do it now. Even while bathing, the ribbon should be attached to you somewhere, somehow. Put it in your hair. And do not cut your hair, Keladry. It will be important that you have long hair later in you life. Never should it be shorter than you waist. Let it grow Keladry. You will learn to love it. And now, I must bid you farewell. Replace the smaller copy of your box into the bottom from which it came. But place this piece of parchment back first. Clean up your jewelry and ribbons and destroy your other red ribbon. Cut it. Burn it. Anything. Then hide your box and head down for your night meal. And most of all, good luck, Keladry of Mindelan._

_With the Most Sincere Love,_

Keladry quickly tied back her hair with the ribbon and pushed the parchment back into the box. She replaced the base that had fallen out and collected her jewelry and ribbons, tugging out the red one and placing it to the side. Replacing the box back onto the shelf-like protrusion underneath the bed, Keladry picked up the candle and red ribbon. She walked toward the fireplace and placed the ribbon above the candle. She set the end on fire, watching it lick it's way up the ribbon, holding the other end precariously between two fingers over the fireplace. As the fire neared her fingers, Kel gently laid the ribbon onto the floor of the fire place and watched as the last of it was burned to a black mass. Leaving it, she lit the lamps around the room before lighting out her candle and heading down for the night meal.

* * *

Hope you liked it. =D

live-read-imagine


	6. Chapter 6: Tumbling Discoveries

Fighting for Approval

Chapter 6: Tumbling Discoveries

453-454 H.E.

Kel woke with a start. Pulling the covers off her body, she rushed to the fire place, unbelieving of the events that had occurred the previous night. The red ribbon had been a gift from her eldest sister from many years ago. It had been her first ribbon. And yet, as Kel knelt on the cold stone floor beside the fire place, she couldn't help but feel dread encompass her being. She stared at the ribbon that had been burnt to a black crisp. _'What have I done?'_ thought Keladry. Carefully, she lifted the ruined ribbon. Half of it was gone, it's size having been shortened by the devouring flames. There was nothing she could do now. A sad sigh escaped Kel's lips.

She threw the ribbon back into the fire place. It was worthless now. And there was nothing she could do with it. But she couldn't help but wonder why the letter had asked such a thing of her. How did the writer know she had a red ribbon in her possession? Who had sent her the letter? Could it possibly have been Vorinna? She was the one who had insisted that Keladry take the box with her to the convent. It would help her, Vorinna had said, when she least expected it. Yet Kel couldn't help but feel foolish at having done as the letter had asked without any further thought.

Keladry walked back to her bed and lay down on her back. She stared blankly at the ceiling as she became consumed by her thoughts.

But how? How was destroying the ribbon helping her? Kel supposed that it would avoid confusion between the two ribbons as she now had an exact replica of the ribbon she had. But was that it? Was that the only reason?

Nevertheless, Kel felt somewhat grateful to the letter's writer for the other warning. She had become less cautious. And that was dangerous. Especially after Mistress Daphne had explicitly told her that the high priestess did not like her. Never mind the fact that she was surrounded by numbers of girls who come from conservative families and, as a result, share their thoughts concerning Keladry's circumstances.

Kel turned onto her side and stared out the window. It was still dark out, but the sun's light was just beginning to pronounce it's presence. She sat up as she realized she wasn't going to return to her slumber. But she was glad. Hurrying to her dresser, Kel dug through until she found her one pair of breeches and light shirt. She hurriedly slipped off her nightgown and threw it atop her unmade bed. Next, she forced her legs into the breeches, pulling them on roughly. Finally, she slipped her arms and head through the shirt.

Kel fell into her old routine. As she did not have a glaive at her disposal, she satisfied herself by working on the strength of her arms and legs. Push-ups, sit-ups. She even jogged in place simply to feel the burn in her muscles. That old satisfactory burn that told her it was worth it. It relaxed her. And she enjoyed it. As she completed her exercises, she thought that it would be worthwhile to sneak a broom into her room. She could use it as a replacement to her glaive. At the very least, she could continue to practice her dances. It would keep her agile and help her to maintain her stamina. And with the five days in which she would have her room to herself, it would most definitely be worthwhile.

And, as far as Kel was concerned, she wasn't breaking any rule or promises. She recalled the promise she made to her father. It was a request made by the high priestess that she bring no weapons of any sort and restrain from participating or practicing the art of weapons and fighting from the time she entered the convent's doors. And she wasn't. She was simply keeping herself strong.

_Although, _Kel thought, _ I do miss the feel of a glaive, heavy in my hands._ Keladry sighed as she replaced the simple shirt and breeches with her nightgown. Although the maids would not be able to remove them from her possession—the breeches and shirt—they could possibly alert a priestess of them and they would probably be taken from her as fast as she could spin her glaive.

Kel, having redressed in her nightgown, sat at her desk as she tried to get ahead in her work. Though, she did admit to herself that she should have been improving the skills which she lacked rather than proceeding with those she already knew. It was of no matter, however, as the maids entered her chambers in that moment.

Sereera, the youngest of the maids, went about lighting the candles around the room as well as the fireplace in order to extinguish the chill that permeated it. She wouldn't wish for her mistress to catch a cold after having taken a bath due to the cool weather of the nights and early morning.

Meanwhile, Faryal along with another maid set to work filling the tub with warm water. They did not bother with a screen as Lia was not present. The last maid pulled out one of Kel's more fashionable gowns, one that she often wore when she went on a casual visit to the market.

Of course, that was exactly where she was headed. Along with any other students who wished to venture down to the market near the University and the convent. It would be Kel's first time outside of the convent and University walls. And, thankfully, they were allowed to roam free. Free of the gazes of the priestesses. And Keladry was going to head down to the market with a few of her University classmates that were in the same reading and writing class as herself as well as Vita, an older girl who she had grown close to after realizing they shared the same history class.

Keladry had no doubt in her mind that she would see many of her other classmates and a friend here or there during the day.

* * *

Keladry headed out the door of the convent and through the open gate and immediately began her journey down the path to her right. Eventually, she would come across the gates that lead to the front entrance of the University of the City of Gods and wait for her friends there. It wasn't too long of a walk and Kel could already see the bustling market from the entrance, however small it seemed. Nevertheless, as she waited, Kel leaned back against the stone wall that surrounded the University and studied her surroundings.

There wasn't much to look at other than the market further down the road. And visitors were uncommon to the area at this time of the year unless related to either the University, the convent, or their students. Especially as the mid-summer festivities were to take place the day after tomorrow in Corus. And as the City of Gods was an actual bustling city, there were very few forests and animals visible to Kel's hazel eyes. And so, she made due with the dirt road that she knew they would be taking to the market.

Keladry soon grew bored and turned her eyes to the sealed scroll in her hands. She had written a letter to her parents informing them of what had occurred since she arrived at the convent. And she had bidden them a happy mid-summer festival. Keladry thought of getting gifts for her parents, simple ones, to go along with the letter to the Yamani Isles but had decided otherwise. She'd buy gifts. But she would keep them until the next time she saw them.

The bell tolled nine times. Keladry sighed. She simply wished for a change of scenery and a bit of freedom after having been stuck within the convent's grounds for six weeks. She was glad when her companions began arriving one by one. As soon as the last of their party joined them, they immediately headed down to their destination.

* * *

The number of males present outnumbered the number of females within the group of Keladry's companions. Keladry and Vita were the only females present. And Keladry was grateful for it. After all, she had not visited as many dress shops or jewelry-selling merchant's tables as she had thought she would. Instead, she was able to safely admire and observe magical objects and artifacts. She let her hands graze the handles of swords and daggers whenever they stepped up to a blacksmith and merchant's stall.

But one thing that had caught her eye in one of these such stalls was a delicate black bracelet. It looked as though someone had found a lake of mystical black water and carved the bracelet out of it. When Kel reached for it, the merchant simply pushed her hand away.

"The price of this piece is greater than what the likes of a girl like you may have. And I will not have my goods marred by your touch," he sneered.

"And how much are you selling it for, good sir?" she asked.

"Twenty-five gold nobles," he uttered slowly, as if she was an ignorant infant.

"You jest. Such a small piece of jewelry cannot be worth so much. A true opal does not cost so much, and they are one of the rarer pieces of jewelry. What is the real price?" she asked.

"Twenty-five. I will not lower my price."

"I do not believe it. An opal, a large and pure one at that, costs no more than two gold nobles. To ask anyone of anything greater is foolish. So what is it that places this piece's worth at ten-fold that of an opal? Will you answer me that, sir?" Keladry was suspicious. She was since the merchant first claimed his obscene price.

"This metal is rare. It hasn't been seen in over a century and all that had been found had been used to make this bracelet. And so, it is the only one of its kind. The rarest element found. And the most expensive. This piece is worth no lower than twenty-five gold pieces."

"May I feel its texture?"

"Do you have the amount of its cost?"

"No, but a good merchant who hopes to profit from sales does not keep customers from admiring his goods, correct?" Kel raised an eyebrow at the merchant. She was sure he wasn't a true merchant. Or an honest one at that.

The merchant grimaced. "Of course," he gritted out as he watched Keladry's fingers reach out and brush over the black pearls. As she drew her fingers across the beads, she saw the black covering give way and get pulled off the bracelet. The bronze bracelet beneath shone in the sun as Keladry pulled the rest of the black material off. She placed the foreign material beside the jewelry box and leaned her hand on the table.

"Twenty-fiv—" Keladry had looked up only to see that the merchant had escaped and left his goods behind. She sighed. '_Twenty five gold nobles indeed. Such a despicable man.'_ She shook her head and scoffed at the thought. She moved away from the table and turned. She didn't know where the Provost's guard was and could do nothing concerning what had happened unless she found it. She sighed. _'It was going to be a long day,'_ Kel thought as she began her search for a guard.

* * *

The rest of her mid-summer was spent joyfully with Vita. She was the only one, other than Lia, that knew of Keladry's intentions. In fact, Vita agreed with Keladry's way of thinking and had requested to be taught the basic arts of healing. She now wished to be able to heal in whatever way she could. However, she would not offer her services to the whole. Vita simply wished to have the ability to heal. And she wished to do so at her own willingness rather than as an occupation. And mostly, Vita did not wish to near the injuries of war and battle. She did not think herself strong enough to do so.

This was one thing that had brought the two girls together. At fifteen, Vita had but two or three years left until she was free of the convent. Keladry had just begun her studies. Vita was maturing while Keladry was still yet blossoming. Vita lived through her singing and dancing. Keladry did so through protecting those who need it most.

Keladry and Vita enjoyed the emptier convent and visited the gardens as often as the weather allowed it. They laughed together at the antics of the birds when Keladry had tried to feed them. Keladry never felt closer to any other person before. She believed, even, that Vita was closer to her than any of her sisters were. But what surprised her most was that this dark haired girl was sister to Joren of Stone Mountain. Kel still couldn't grasp the fact that Vita of Stone Mountain, the kind, elegant, liberal girl, was sister to Joren, her probationary year bully.

Nevertheless, Vita's presence distracted Keladry from missing her parents and wishing she could spend the holiday with them. It had made up for it and the two girls spent a large portion of every day in the company of the other. Even when the priestesses had required that they complete some academic work, they had each others help to push through their difficulties.

Keladry of Mindelan had thoroughly enjoyed her holiday. She was sad to see it pass and the carriages come.

* * *

_Dearest Mama and Papa,_

_ I have been trying my best to follow your wishes and to accomplish my own. The mid-summer festival has passed and I wish I could have spent it with you. I hope you enjoyed it anyhow. A dear friend of mine, Vita of Stone Mountain, made sure that my mid-summer festival was a happy one. She has helped me to improve my embroidering though I still have a ways to go. It's no matter. I shall succeed in time._

_ I miss you dearly._

_ How was your trip to the Isles? No problems along the way I hope. And how are the Yamani Islands? Have they changed since I had last been there? Are the negotiations passing through smoothly? I dearly hope so. I pray that you will be able to return to Tortall in a short while. And that these negotiations are blessed by Mithros and the Great Goddess._

_ I have not heard from Anders or any of my other siblings. I must write to them soon. I did see Avinar, however. We spent an evening together before had to leave for dinner. It was nice to see my brother's face when I knew you were so far away. I think he misses you dearly as well. I must ready myself for this day now, so I shall simply say that I hold you dearly near my heart and hope for your safe and swift return. Mithros bless._

_A Most Loving Daughter,_

_Keladry_

_

* * *

_Classes had once again started. Keladry was almost eager to attend her embroidering class. Vita had tirelessly shown her how to complete a design with minute injuries and Keladry had been practicing whenever she found it possible. She was excited to try to complete a well embroidered handkerchief.

Keladry strove to perfect all her skills. She believed that the sooner her skills were perfected, the sooner she would be able to continue on to the material she desperately wished to learn. And she had to complete the classes taught her at the convent before they would allow her to move forward and join the University to study the arts of healing.

Thus was the reason for her immense pleasure in her improvement in the ability to embroider. She was now one small step closer to having mastered its art.

"Keladry, slow down," huffed Lia as she hurried to match Keladry's pace. "We've still time before class starts. I don't understand why you're rushing. Especially to a class you abhor."

"I don't abhor it, Lia. I simply don't like it as much as I do history or writing. And I lack in the skill necessary to embroider as Mistress Llayla does. But now that I've improved, I enjoy it much much more." Keladry smiled at Lia, her shoulder length hair bouncing with her steps.

Lia giggled at Keladry's antics. When Lia had returned to the convent after her restful stay at Masbolle, the first person she had encountered was Keladry. And her optimistic persona had lifted Lia's spirits as Lia was saddened to leave her older brother, Domitian, at the festival's end. Apparently, Keladry's optimism had yet to dissipate.

"You make me laugh, Keladry. I do not see how you could possibly be dissuaded from anything you've your heart set on. I understand why you were allowed that probationary year as a page at the castle. You are a force to be reckoned with, Keladry of Mindelan. I admire you for it. But I also envy it of you." Lia smiled at Keladry.

"You mustn't envy me, Lia. And stubbornness is unladylike, is it not? It is the reason so many of the priestesses do not like me. I do not understand you envy, Lia, when it is you who excels at a great majority of your classes. And you must have forgotten that your voice is more pleasant to hear than the best bard's tunes. You shouldn't envy me for something that is as troublesome as it is useful when you've something just as great if not greater."

"That does not make me any less jealous of you, Keladry. It may be unreasonable, but it is true. And you should not hate me for it as I do not wish anything bad for you." Lia kissed Keladry's cheek before passing through the doorway ahead of Keladry.

Keladry shook her head before she quickly took her seat beside Lia's and readied herself for another lesson in embroidery.

* * *

That night, Keladry had removed her red ribbon from its tie at her wrist and placed it on her writing desk as she quickly washed her face at the basin by her bed. She quickly rinsed her hands in the warm water before she dried both them and her face. She turned to her ribbon and was taken back. Her red ribbon was now black. The same black color that had covered the bracelet she had seen in the market.

Keladry lifted the ribbon, looked to Lia's peacefully sleeping figure, and climbed into her bed before pulling the covers around her. Underneath the safety of her covers, Kel rubbed her thumb against the black material and watched as the red color underneath shone through. She pulled the black, rubbery material off one side of the ribbon and placed it on the pillow, right beside her head. She continued and removed it from the other side of her ribbon before wrapping it securely around her wrist.

Keladry was unsure of how this black material had wrapped itself around her ribbon. In fact, she didn't even know where it had appeared from. Gently, Keladry poked the piece closest to her. She jumped when it giggled. Her eyes were now wide. Repeating the action to the other piece, Keladry received the same response: a small, male-sounding, giggle.

"Hello?" Kel spoke.

"Hi!" The two pieces of shiny, black material rolled into two spheres. The second sphere seemed to have sprouted arms and was pulling more of the black material away from itself while the first had replied pleasantly to Keladry's cautious inquisition.

"What...what are you?" she asked. She was confounded by the creatures. She had never seen the likes of them.

"I'm an Darking! What are you?"

"Um...I'm a human," she whispered.

"What's your name?" The inkling seemed to be smiling at her. The other inkling was still struggling with its black mass.

"Keladry." She hesitated. "Do you have a name?"

"No." His smile grew wider. He liked her.

"Well, what should I call you then?"

"Whatever you like." The Darking's bluntness was flustering Keladry.

"You have no preferences?" Keladry asked disbelievingly.

"No."

Keladry stared at the Darkings while she thought of fitting names. She thought of how unusual such a thing was and was confused as to how this had all come to pass. Her eyes caught the actions of the second Darking as her ears heard its grunts of effort. Her brows scrunched as she wondered what it was doing. Suddenly, the second Darking rolled backwards into the first and another Darking took shape where the second once stood.

"There's three!" she muttered to herself.

"No." The first Darking's answer had her head turning to him.

"What do you mean by 'no'?"

"We are many. There are two more of us here and many more everywhere."

"Two more here? Where? I—" She stopped speaking when two more spheres of black mass dropped from her ears and fell to the bed.

"Hello," the fourth of them spoke.

"Good evening, milady."

"Hello," Kel replied softly. _'What are they,' _she thought. _'What do they do? What is their purpose?'_

"We help you," the more gentlemanly of them spoke. He had been leaning against her hand and heard her thoughts. He thought it to be easier if he simply answered them rather than waiting for her to ask her questions.

"Did you just—"

"Hear your thoughts?" asked the gentlemanly one.

"Yes," replied the fourth.

"We don't know how," the first continued.

"It's simply something we do," the second grunted.

Keladry moves her hand away from the Darkings. "I understand that when one of you is in contact with me, you can read my mind...but I don't understand how you could all read my mind if only he," she pointed at the gentlemanly Darking, "was in contact with my hand."

"We are all the same. We have the same mind!"

"Yes! Yes! We're very good at getting information from far away to you quickly!"

"And you're going to help me?" Kel asked, astounded.

"We're at your service, Lady Keladry."

"Well...what do you suppose I do with you?" she asked, wondering how she would need or, rather, use the Darkings in a useful manner.

"We do whatever you wish us to do. We can listen to conversations and tell you what happened and what was said. We can explore the place and show you what it looks like. We can do many things."

Keladry thought back to the letter she had opened the previous night. These Darkings could help her in her quest to be cautious. At least for the time being. She may find better uses of them later. But now, she wished to sleep.

"Do you sleep?"

"Sleep? No, no, no! We do not sleep. We watch and listen."

"Well, it is time for me to sleep, so you may roam the convent. Though I do ask that one of you find Avinar and inform me of his whereabouts and well-being. I worry about him. He doesn't tell me much, whenever I see him, of his studies and stay at the University."

"I shall stay with you, milady."

"Of course, but how will I keep you covered? Others will definitely notice if I'm holding an Darking in my hands."

"Lift me in your hands and bring me to your neck," he ordered.

Keladry did so. She couldn't see what the Darking was doing after it had latched on to the skin of her neck. All she could feel was the cool, rubbery movement of the Darking as it crawled onto her shoulder. Once there, it started to spread itself around the back of her neck and she could feel it when a longer part of it began to droop across her chest. Once she could feel no more movement, she lifted her hand to feel it. It had sprung a necklace across her neck.

"Amazing," she murmured under her breath.

"Which would you like to explore the convent? And which should find Avinar?"

"I shall explore the convent!" the first Darking exclaimed.

"Would you like to find my brother, Avinar?" Kel asked the fourth Darking.

"Yes."

"You may explore the University," claimed Kel as she pointed to the second, grumpy Darking. He grunted in reply. "But before you leave," she said, "I need to name you all so that I know which Darking is sending me information. Is that agreeable?"

"Yes!" the first answered for all.

"Well, you shall be Peony," she said to the first Darking. _'For the peony stripes that shine through when your in the light,'_ she thought to herself. "Foul shall be your name." She pointed to the second Darking. She thought the name matched his mood well. She ran her fingers lightly across the Darking around her neck and said, "You shall be Secret."

She examined the third Darking and lifted him in her hands, trying to find a characteristic of his she could use to name him. Immediately after the thought had passed her mind, the Darking's mass moved away from it's center and she saw a small key hidden within it. "You shall be Key, then," she proclaimed. "And you," she pointed at the fourth Darking, "shall be Brother as you will be looking out for him." She smiled.

"So, Peony shall explore the convent, Foul shall explore the University, Brother shall learn of Avinar's whereabouts and well-being, Secret shall be with me, and Key...what shall you do, Key?"

He shrugged, or it seemed so. Keladry lay her head down on her pillow and looked at Key inquiringly.

She was thinking. _'Where would Key be most helpful? What shall he do?...Perhaps I should leave him with Mistress Llayla. After all, I did receive that warning last night. Why would I have received such a warning to be cautious of the priestesses after I had spent much time with Mistress Llayla if the warning did not relate to Mistress Llayla? Mistress Llayla must be the who I am being warned against. There's a great possibility that it is true.'_

"Key, I want you to learn everything you can of Mistress Llayla. You must all remember, though, that you mustn't let anyone see you. Alright?"

"Yes. Let no one see us."

"Okay, Peony, Foul, and Brother. You may go now if you'd like. Key, you'll stay with me. I will take you to Mistress Llayla's rooms tomorrow. It will make your task much easier. So, you'll need to hide yourself on me until then as Secret has. You may form yourself into a bracelet around my wrist if you'd like."

She held her wrist out to Key and watched as he wrapped himself around her wrist. It was a very beautiful bracelet. She then lifted Peony, Foul, and Brother into her hands and lowered them to the floor. "Remember to tell Secret of your findings. He'll send them to me. Good luck." Keladry watched as each slithered along the floor and squeezed through the small opening beneath the door. She blew out her candle, lay on her bed, and let exhaustion take her mind into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Hope you liked it! =D

live-read-imagine


	7. Chapter 7: Door of Opportunities

Fighting for Approval

Chapter 7: Door of Opportunities

453-454 H.E.

Keladry knocked on the heavy wooden door. A light 'enter' drifted through and Keladry pushed open the door. She now stood before the head priestess. The year was coming to an end and Keladry thought bitterly how coincidental it was that this year's end was resembling last years. Keladry was wondering why the head priestess had called upon her.

"Yes, Head Mistress?"

"Come in, Keladry. Take a seat." She waited until Keladry had indeed sat before continuing. "You have done well this past year it seems, Keladry. Your teachers have only reported that you've worked hard to improve your skills or that you had excelled at their subject. But, I'd like to hear it from you, Keladry of Mindelan. Why are you working so hard to fulfill the requirements of your classes when you wished to train as a knight?" The head priestess sat straight in her chair. Her dark brown eyes stared into Keladry's hazel ones inquiringly.

Keladry thought for a moment. "It is true that I wished to be a knight, but I won't allow my...my failure in becoming a knight allow me to lose whatever other opportunities that have been presented to me pass."

The priestess stood. "In that case," she walked around the desk, closer to Keladry, "I would like to present to you another opportunity." She had walked behind Keladry and stood. Kel's posture stiffened and her muscles tightened, ready to spring at a moment's notice. Keladry twisted her head to watch the priestess when she saw a the glint of a blade moving toward her. She rolled out of her chair and stood against the desk. Her eyes trained themselves on the head mistress and payed attention to her right hand: the holder of a dagger.

The priestess leaped at her, swinging the blade once more. Keladry reacted and kicked out her foot while she bent backwards over the desk behind her to avoid the oncoming blade. Her kick met the priestess' shoulder and the blade's course was disrupted. Kel's hands clasped over the priestess' wrist and she wrestled the blade out of her hands before moving out of the vulnerable position she had been in.

"What is this?" muttered Keladry. Her breath was coming in pants. She kept the dagger out of reach of the priestess.

"A test." The head mistress spoke calmly...as though she had not been about to cut Keladry's throat. "I was wondering why it was that a girl who wished so _dearly_ to become a knight did not continue practicing the art of fighting after she had been falsely been turned away."

Keladry's eyes widened the slightest after the priestess had uttered the last part. _'How did she know that I had deserved to stay at the palace as a page when Lord Wyldon had clearly announced my lack of competence.'_

"Yes, Keladry. We know of Lord Wyldon's biased verdict. Rumors had started soon after your leave of the castle that your grades far surpassed many of the other boys' grades. Some had questioned why it was that such remarkable skill was turned away while less than satisfactory ones where allowed to stay.

"And so, I was surprised when I had not seen you once throughout your first year." The priestess returned to her chair and her hands flattened a scroll at the center of her desk. Her eyes met Keladry's once more. "I had thought, 'She is not as driven as she is rumored to be. She deserves to have had the chance of knighthood taken away.' I had also thought that your passion had quickly been snuffed. Thus the test. I wanted to make sure that you had still kept the art of fighting close to your heart. And it seems you have. You would have been truly injured otherwise.

"This brings me to my offer." She paused. "Take a seat, Keladry." She waited until Keladry sat across before her before she began again. "You must know that many girls pass through the convent and move on to their lives. However, only a select few decide they wish to become priestesses and stay here at the convent or go to temples of the Goddess, serving the Mother Goddess there. However, there are many that decide to become priestesses when it has become too late. They had not undergone the training necessary to become a priestess.

"It is general knowledge that priestesses at the temple provide safety and protection to threatened and harmed women. You know this, Keladry, as any other woman knows it and as all girls are taught it when they are young. But do you know how we protect them?"

"You provide them shelter in the temples. No man is allowed to enter the temples. That is how they are protected."

"But what of the men who follow the women to the temple? What of those who fight to get their women back from the temple just to harm them once more? Priestesses would be of no protection against them if we did not learn how to fight. This convent has a greater purpose than simply training young ladies to behave as ladies. Readying girls like you, Keladry, is not our only purpose. We are here to do much more than that, Keladry.

"But, I shall return the the focus at hand. Priestesses are taught to fight in all the different arts of combat. And, as I've perceived after your performance under pressure, you have not given up your passion for this art. So, I think you should try your hand at it. Becoming a priestess, I mean. Of course," she continued, "you could still train in the arts of combat without becoming a priestess, as I believe you would help those in need of your own free will. But, I think it would be a great benefit to us if you did become a priestess. You needn't decide now. Just know that the offer I have given you is not one I give easily and that it is not open to others. If I hear that you have spoken of it to anyone, you will not have the option of training in the arts of fighting without becoming a priestess. Do you understand?"

Keladry had been leaning forward as the head priestess spoke to her. She understood what she was told. Yes, she really did understand. And she was grateful. But she did not understand why the priestess was offering to allow her to learn how to fight if she had _personally_ requested from Kel that she not bring any weapons or continue her pursuit of fighting if it was the priestess' intent that she did pursue fighting. Of course, the priestess hoped she would become a priestess which Keladry would not be able to do. After all, the reason she was here at the convent was so that she could eventually marry in hopes of aiding Mindelan's financial problems. Whatever the reason, Keladry would speak to her parents of this opportunity. She was sure to take it, but she wished to gain the permission of her parents simply out of respect.

"I understand, Head Mistress."

"Good. Unless you have anymore questions, you are dismissed Keladry and I hope you do not fail to continue excelling at your subjects simply because of what I have offered you. Remember that this is a privilege, Keladry." Her piercing stare did not waver though it did become kinder throughout her speech.

Keladry stood to leave, and the priestess turned her head to the papers before her. Keladry hesitated. "If I may," she began, capturing the priestess' attention once more, "I'd like to ask why? Why are you giving me this chance to learn to fight if you prohibited it of me when you allowed me to join the convent?"

The head priestess smiled. "It was a part of the test. I wished to know more about you, and by prohibiting you to do the thing you wished to accomplished helped me to learn much about you. And I have learned more here today."

"What is it that you have learned about me that has led you to allow me to fight?"

"You are a very strong person, Keladry. The traits I have observed in you are admirable. I will tell you of the traits I have seen shine within you. You are loyal, first and foremost, as you refrained from practicing the art of fighting and have brought with you no weapons that I know of since you have stepped through the convent's doors. You abide by your parents wishes even though they keep you from the things that bring you...happiness of a sort. Or, rather, pride possibly. You have a strong will. You did something that allowed you to save yourself from harm today. And that shows me that you will not quit easily.

"You have also placed all your efforts in improving yourself in the things that brought about difficulties for you. And finally, you are a very gentle soul within. I have watched just as much as I have watched other girls. You are very kind, Keladry." A smile fell onto her lips and her face softened as she gazed into Kel's blank one. "But you guard yourself with an iron barrier. That is something I have never seen before. It's intrigued me. Mistress Llayla has told me that you learned it during your stay in the Yamani Islands. I think your knowledge of the Yamani culture and customs may also help you in the future. All the things I've have come into consideration when I decided to give you my offer."

The priestess leaned back in her chair. "One more thing, Keladry, before you leave. You will be able to begin your training as a nurse next year. You shall be taking a class at the University. You will be taught of the uses and harms of herbs. You will be the only ungifted person in the class. Simply be aware that you will be taking this class in _addition_ to your other classes here at the convent. The same will occur if you decide to accept my offer, whether it be becoming a priestess or simply training in the art of combat. Only minor changes will occur...but it will be necessary that you continue to put as much effort into the additional classes as you put into your required ones."

"Of course. I understand. When will you need my reply? Concerning your offer," Keladry asked.

"Two weeks before the start of next year's classes."

"I will be sure to send you my decision by that time, then." Keladry nodded. That would be more than enough time to ask for her parents' advice and permission.

"You are dismissed."

The head priestess returned to the scroll she flattened out on her desk. As Keladry closed the door, she saw Key sliding into the mouth of a statue of a griffin and wondered how he got there. She would speak to the Darkings later. Nothing of consequence had been reported by them throughout the entire year. She couldn't possibly understand why Key would leave Mistress Llayla's rooms in the stead of the head priestess' office. Leaving the thought for later, Keladry continued on to her rooms.

The girls had begun packing. They would all begin leaving the convent tomorrow morning. Some girls would leave this evening. In fact, they should already be heading out. Keladry would not be leaving until tomorrow. She and Avinar would be taking the same carriage back to Mindelan. Her parents would not be there, as they were finalizing the negotiations for an arranged marriage between Prince Roald and a princess of the Isles. However, Anders and his family would be there. And Inness would be staying a while in Mindelan before his next mission. Her parents would be returning a month before the start of her next year at the convent.

Keladry opened her door. Lia's side of the room was emptied. She was leaving today and had probably already left. Keladry had said her goodbyes before heading down to the head priestess' office. And she was glad she did so.

Turning to her room, she saw that she had already packed half of her trunk. She still had to finish packing the rest of her belongings into that and another trunk before she was truly finished. And there was also the small sack she had brought along with her when she first came. Belongings that were not too important or expensive could be kept at the convent as she would live in the same room with Amelia of Masbolle, just as she had this year. So, she left the things she did not need to take home with her.

She set to packing, folding all her clothes and dresses. She would need to take them home and try them on every so often to make sure they fit her properly or that any adjustments necessary were made. Her two books would stay as she would have new ones for the classes she would take the coming year.

Oh, she was excited for the summer. She would have two months to herself before she returned to the convent. Part of that summer would be spent in Masbolle with Amelia. The rest of it would be spent in Mindelan where Amelia was welcome. But, Lia said she was not sure whether or not she could spend time in Mindelan with Keladry as she wished to be at Masbolle when her brother, Domitian, arrived. She also said she might also be visiting Fief Queenscove for a week with her family to see her cousins, aunt, and uncle.

It was of no matter. They would see the other for a while. Keladry was even more excited when she realized she could practice her dances with her glaive again. Now that she could possibly be training in combat, Kel could practice the things she had been taught during her time at the palace. Perhaps she could have Anders or Inness help her.

Yes! Keladry was excited for the oncoming summer and couldn't wait to see it begin.

* * *

I am much more proud of this chapter than I was of the last chapter. I decided that I had to redeem myself for that horrible chapter after such a long time without any updates, so there it is. Things are going to go much faster. I think I'm going to focus more on simple snip-its showing Kel as she improves in different subjects. I'll probably focus most on her fighting and her nurse training. I'm trying to get to the climatic parts that happen after she completes her years at the convent; when she will (hopefully) be more involved in healing and helping people and...well...other surprise stuff that will remain unknown until I spring it on you!

Hope you liked it! =)

live-read-imagine


	8. Chapter 8: Learn, Practice, Repeat

Fighting for Approval

Chapter 8: Learn, Practice, Repeat

454 H.E.

The first thing Keladry had done was send out a letter to her parents informing them of the decision the High Priestess had made concerning Keladry's studies. More specifically, those studies that would allow her to accomplish the overall goal that pushed her to become a knight initially. She was ecstatic that she would get a second chance. She had never given up on her dream. She wished to follow in the Lady Knight's footsteps, but she would not stop at the first road block. She would accomplish that which she desired in a different matter. And the gods had given her a path. Now she would walk it and be careful not to let it lead to a dead end. It would be hard work to keep up with all her lessons, but she would enjoy it. And she had the determination necessary for it. All that was left to do was let that determination lead her and pray to the gods for the best.

* * *

The summer was hot and no letters had arrived for Keladry yet. It had only been a week and Keladry was not expecting one. But Keladry still needed to be careful. No one was to know of the opportunity given especially to her. And that would be her main goal. Training came next.

But it was of no matter. No one in Mindelan saw her when she crept into the woods near the house of Mindelan and began her daily trek through the rough terrain of tangled roots reaching up from the ground, scattered rocks, and hills—steep and not. Running had been the only thing she had been working on so far. But the summer had just begun and she had still more time to strengthen her muscles. The techniques she would be taught when she returned to the convent in the fall. Of that Keladry did not worry. But she'd still do what she could.

* * *

The summer had passed Kel by as quickly as a raindrop meets the ground. There were but three weeks left and Kel had yet to hear back from her parents. In fact, they should have returned from their journey to the Islands and that they still had not worried Kel. Nevertheless, Anders was sending her away for the rest of the summer. It would take half a week to reach the Masbolle Fief and a whole one to return to the City of Gods. Kel would be spending a whole week and a half at Masbolle with her dearest friend Amelia. She had kept in contact with Lia. Apparently her older brother had brought her a gift from one of the cities he had ventured to with his party. According to Lia, it was "the most beautiful comb she had _ever_ seen." And Lia had invited her to Masbolle both to see it and to see her.

That was how Kel found herself sitting at the dining table with the Masbolle family, laughing and eating and enjoying herself thoroughly. She missed the loudness of her own family but Lia's younger brothers, Emelian and Rodolph, were doing more than enough to make up for it. And she was glad to have met Lady Naomi and Lord Ducan of Masbolle. They reminded her of her own parents and relieved some of the worry she had been harboring for them. She could relax for a night and pretend this was her family she was with and that it was whole.

* * *

Keladry struggled to keep up at the convent. It was her second year and she had not yet found a way to balance her schedule. She was losing sleep. She had no time to spend with her friends Vita of Stone Mountain and Lia of Masbolle. She rushed from one class to the next. And by the third week, she found herself half asleep at dinner. She could barely keep her eyes open and everyone sitting with her noticed. As her eyes took in the rising form of the priestess sitting at her table and her fast departure, Keladry's head spun with names of plants, their uses and poisons, and the way each was to be prepared.

She shoveled her food into her mouth sleepily, not tasting the hot steak or the steamed string beans or the gravy covered mashed potatoes. She only made sure to swallow everything that was served in her plate and gulp down her drink. She did not even notice that her serving size was noticeably larger than all the girls that surrounded her.

It was only after she had been called to meet with the high priestess that she realized what had happened. She was warned that if she could not find a way to complete all the tasks she was assigned and find time for sleep, she would have to give up her training.

Keladry promised that she would figure it out soon and rushed out as soon as she was dismissed. All she would be doing was falling onto her nice soft bed and drown in the warmth of her covers.

* * *

It was just one month later that Keladry had formed a strict schedule for herself. She would wake up at half past five and complete all her nursing-related assignments. At half past six she would be dragged into the bath by her maids and scrubbed till she was clean. Everyday she would be asked the same question: how did she get so filthy? Faryal, the gentlest maid, would then aid Keladry in fitting into her gown and comb her hair before pulling it into a tight bun. Keladry asked for her hair to be made this way so that it wouldn't keep her from completing her training properly. She did not want her hair, which now fell down past her breasts in black waves to get into her eyes.

She would then finish whatever assignment she had not yet completed whether it be of healing or writing. If she had spare time, she and Lia would simply chat with one another or play a game of chess until the bell tolled eight. They would head down for the morning meal and Keladry would eat and join in on the conversation as it was what was expected of them all. After breakfast, she would head to embroidery. She was annoyed that it was her first class of the day but she shared it with Vita and Lia which made it much more bearable.

After embroidery she attended reading and writing followed by music and song. She was being taught songs as she had no skill in playing any instruments. But her voice was her gift and it was all the priestess needed. Ettiquete was her last class before lunch rung at one. She would join the girls for a quick salad and the main dish. Immediately after, she headed for the University whilst all the other girls at the convent spent their days completing assignments or walking in the gardens. Keladry didn't care much what they did. She had too much to focus on.

At the University she had two classes more, each a bell toll long, just like the classes at the convent. First she had her herbs and remedies class. Following that, she attended a class of the human body. Many a blush had escaped Keladry in this class. Especially since she was the only female and the professor was rather fond of using real people to point out the parts of the body.

Finally, Keladry ended her day by going into the largest room at the convent, second to the dining hall, and being taught ways to strengthen herself but still retain her womanly body. She spent three hours in this room along with about twenty other girls and three priestesses. A shang would join in teaching them every now and then.

It would be evening, five tolls past noon, once Keladry had left that room, sweating and bruised. She would rinse off in the small bathing house they had near the room for the students who were taught the skills of self defense. She'd then redressed and returned to her room. The first thing she would do was join Vita and Lia in embroidering the handkerchiefs they were working on in class. Once the sixth bell rang, each girl would complete their own assignments until dinner was served at the eighth bell. They would walk together to the dining hall and have dinner. At the ninth bell, Kel and Lia would wash their faces, clean their teeth, and ready themselves for bed. As soon as Keladry's head was comfortably pressed to the pillow, she would fall asleep only to repeat the process again the next day.

* * *

The following two years of Keladry's life followed in the same manner. Her classes changed, but she continued to follow the same schedule. Her summers were spent at the convent where she focused more on training and the nursing aspects of her studies. She only spent two weeks back in Mindelan with her parents and one with Lia. She wouldn't dare to spend time at the Stone Mountain Fief though she did see Vita at Masbolle.

Lia continued to talk adoringly of her older brother whom Kel never saw though she had to agree that the gifts he brought home to Lia were beautiful indeed. She did once spend the day with Duke Baird of Queenscove and Naomi, Lia's mother when they took the three girls for a ride outdoors. Kel only realized how much she missed horseback riding after she that outing and missed it more when she was back in her carriage to the City of Gods.

By her fourth year at the convent, Keladry's black hair cascaded down her back in thick waves. It passed her bottom when she released it from her braid or bun. However, no one other than a select few around her saw it out of its bun. Her hazel eyes were constantly rimmed with black kohl and the features of her face her strikingly beautiful. Her body had filled out quickly after she had begun her bleeding at the end of her second year and her training allowed her to eat nutritious meals while retaining a thinner body than most other girls at the convent. She was curvy but not plumpy. Neither was she as thin as a stick. In fact, it horrified her what girls did to their bodies. She was simply glad that Amelia and Vita had not done the same.

Keladry had but one more year at the convent to complete classes that were required of those who were to go to court. She would be taught the arts of attracting men. Keladry dreaded this particular one. She would also be taught how to run a Fief once she is married and what is required as both a woman and a wife. Though she had finished the basic training that she was offered in her four years, Keladry had decided to continue in her last year and train with a weapon.

In all their previous classes, they had been given wooden equals to weapons but no real weapons. But mostly, they had simply used wooden staffs in addition to hand-to-hand combat. Keladry now wished to spend all the extra time she would have in her final year training with weapons. She had spoken to the High Priestess about it and the High Priestess had agreed quickly. She was proud of Keladry in that Keladry had done everything she had been told to do and avoided that which she was forbidden. She had noticed that Keladry had darkings surrounding here at the start of her second year, but when she had removed them without Kel's notice, the high priestess realized Keladry had no real use for them and that Keladry herself had not noticed their absence.

In fact, Keladry _had_ forgotten about the darkings. She had also forgotten about the jewelry box she had been given by Ander's wife, Vorinna, had given her before she had first left for the convent. She had also lost the red ribbon that she had tied around her wrist and severed all contact with Mistress Llayla. She had no time to accept her requests to meet with her in her office and simply talk. Keladry had better things to do and had reported her to the high priestess when she hadn't wanted to simply accept the fact that Keladry was busy. After the high priestess had taken care of the matter, she had moved Keladry into a different embroidering class and Keladry had not seen Mistress Llayla since.

* * *

Keladry was spending a few weeks with Lia at Masbolle. It was midwinter and her family was scattered across Tortall but for Anders and his family, and her sisters and theirs which were all at the palace for the festivals. Since she and Lia had not yet been introduced into court, they were to stay at Masbolle and enjoy their midwinter there. Vita would have joined them had her family not forbidden her and requested she spend midwinter with her own parents and brother.

Keladry and Lia had been spending their days both inside and out. Keladry whiched to enjoy the white snow that covered the ground and was content to sit and play with it for a few bells while Lia always ushered her back in after having had enough of the cold herself. They would then sit by the fire in the library of the Masbolle Main House and laughingly recite romantic poetry to each other while sipping on hot tea. At midnight, the two of them had filled the house with their voices, singing songs to celebrate the holiday with their harmonious voices. It was a good midwinter for Keladry and she was sad to leave Masbolle to return to the City of Gods. Both she and Lia were sad to do so, but they did so reluctantly.

* * *

Keladry could now wield a sword. She was not proficient in it, but she could hold her ground in a casual fight. She could also use an ax though it didn't fit as well as a sword in her hand. The one thing she was very proficient in was archery. She had a knack for hitting the center as often as she knocked an arrow. And it made her feel powerful to have that skill. That aim.

There was only one week before Keladry would finally leave the convent and be presented to the court. Keladry was relieved of that fact. The only worry she had was whom would take her on as a nurse now that she had completed her studies. She would need to find a healer after she'd arrived at court. Keladry knocked another bow as these thoughts ran through her head. She pulled on the taut string, aimed for the center of the moving target, and released. The thud of the arrow embedding itself in the target met her ears as she evaluated her shot. A little off center, but better than before.

She was knocking her next arrow when the doors opened and the high priestess walked in. She quickly directed everyone to continue and called Keladry out.

"Keladry, dear," she pulled her aside and started walking toward the doorway. "A messenger awaits you in my office. In fact, when I had told him that I would deliver the letter myself he adamantly refused. Said Lord Piers of Mindelan specifically told him to deliver it to you personally and to say that it was urgent. So, go make yourself presentable as quickly as you can. Then come immediately to my office. The messenger is still waiting. Quickly." The high priestess return to her office, folding her hands neatly in front of her and raising her chin, lips pursed out of habit.

Keladry quickly put the arrows and bow in their proper place. She then washed her sweaty face with a handful of water from a barrel in the corner of the room. Wiping her face dry, she released her hair from the leather thong that held it in the horsetail while she trained and practiced. With quick, nimble fingers, she pulled her hair up into a neat and plainly elegant loose bun at the back of her head. She could do no more.

Keladry quickly let herself out and out of the familiar doors that led in and out of the bottom most floor of the convent. Leaving the training room, she quickly ascended one flight of stairs and turned left. She followed the large hallway until she reached great wooden doors. Two swift taps on the doors brought about a faint enter from inside. She opened the doors, slipped inside and closed them behind her.

Immediately after her arrival, the messenger stood and repeated what the high priestess had already told her before—the message was urgent and had come for her parents. He apologized for any inconveniences, placed the sealed scroll into her hand and left.

Keladry excused herself to her room soon after and sat at her writing desk. She broke the seal and quickly began to read.

_Dear Keladry,_

_ You are a lady now, one of age. I regret being the bearer of bad news. However, Mindelan's struggles continue and the matters worsen. Our coffers suffer from the damage. Mindelan is in need of help. Keladry, we know you are close to completing your years at the convent and we are proud that you have accomplished all that you have. However, your presence is necessary in Mindelan. Therefore, I ask that you depart the convent as soon as you can. Pack all your things as you will not be returning. I apologize for what I am forcing to to do. I know that your training is very important to you, but your duty to Mindelan is your foremost concern. Your mother and I await your arrival at Mindelan and I hope you can forgive me. We expect your arrival soon._

_ With Much Love,_

_ Lord Piers of Mindelan_


	9. Chapter 9: In the Dark

So...I've sort of lost my track with this story and in the past have simply wrote as I went. And that's why I have no plans for Mistress Llayla or the darkings. I was going to do a mystery but I'm not very interested in those myself and can't really right them for the life of me. So I stopped. My plan is to hopefully continue to write the story out and try to complete it. That's my major goal. And if I reach the end of this story **(and your reviews inspire me to continue...hint hint)** then I will go back and edit it, fix up what needs to be fixed and I'll have a better idea of where everything is going. It'll be a much better story. But for now, here's chapter nine. Yes, the romance is coming. FINALLY! =D

live-read-imagine

* * *

Fighting for Approval

Chapter 9: In the Dark

456-457 H.E.

She was getting married. She was getting married! Keladry was in shock. She sat up straight on the sill of her bedroom window and stared blankly at the walls. Her parents had arranged a marriage for her. She was to be married to an unknown suitor within the week. Oh, Kel was furious! Why was she not knowledgeable of such an affair. It was _her_ marriage. Was she not entitled to at least know of these goings on? Keladry was appalled!

Did her parents not think she was capable of understanding the need for a marriage and behaving accordingly. She knew marriage was not far off. And she knew that if she did not find herself a husband, her parents would arrange one. But why so soon? And more importantly, why was she, she who was to be wed, the last to know?

"You may go," Keladry muttered to the maid who laid down Keladry's outfit for the day on her bed. It was morning. Just a bell after the passing of dawn. Her mother and father had joined her during the morning meal and had informed Keladry of her engagement. Piers and Ilane explained to her the need for this marriage and Keladry understood well and true her duties to Mindelan. She accepted the news with grace and continued eating her meal. It was the words that came afterward that put Keladry in the state she was currently in. She could remember the words perfectly as if her mother was still uttering them, loudly and clearly.

_"Keladry, dearest. You will be wed by the week's end. But there is no need to worry. I have dealt with details of the wedding. It is to be a small one. It is what your engaged wished for. I hope it is not disappointing to you to have such a small wedding. It will be his relatives and ours. But if you wish to invite anyone else, you may." Ilane grew silent as she and her husband looked cautiously at their distressed looking daughter._

_ "Neal," she muttered. "And Vita."_

_ "Lord Nealan will be attending, Keladry. He is already accounted for," Ilane said. "And I shall send an invitation to Lady Vita of Stone Mountain. Is that all?"_

_ "Amelia of Masbolle?" Keladry asked._

_ "She is also accounted for, Keladry."_

_ Keladry simply nodded. It was then that her face returned to it's blank slate and she straightened out of her slumped state. She continued meal, but both Ilane and Piers noticed that Keladry's movements were very stiff._

It wasn't too soon after this scene that Keladry returned to the comfort of her room and disrobed herself. She had lain on her bed at first, but was not comforted by it. And so, she moved to her seat by the window, breathing in the fresh air while trying to free herself from the arms that were uncomfortably squeezing at her chest.

Someone had sent her maid, Lalassa, to her room and the news she brought with her did not hearten Keladry. But it did bring her back to reality. Lalassa had entered the room and seen her lady in her disrobed state. Immediately, she headed for the closet while she spoke. She told Keladry that her engaged would be joining the family for lunch. She said that her mother wished for Kel to begin readying herself now and that, if her engaged requested it, Keladry may be spending the days before her wedding at the his manor. Finally, she said that the wedding was to pass in the evening of the last day of the week and that, if her engaged wished for her presence in his home before the wedding, she would only see her family on the day of the wedding. After having laid Keladry's day clothes on her bed, Lalassa was dismissed.

Keladry breathed in deeply, keeping her tears at bay. It was as though she had no choice in the matter. She exhaled. She knew that Mindelan was having financial problems. And she knew she was the only one old enough to be married as her elder siblings were all married. Or their marriages would not do much to benefit Mindelan.

Standing, Kel walked over to her dresser and looked at the small looking glass before her. Her hair was not made and her face was too desolate-looking for a woman soon to be married. With a great sigh, Keladry called for Lalassa and with her help, bathed in an hour. Her skin was rubbed red and her hair washed until it gleamed in the light. Keladry wrapped a robe around herself as she stepped out of the dirty bath water. Her hair hung limply around her face, but Keladry could already feel the energy seeping back into her body and rejuvenating her once more. She sat at the dresser as Lalassa followed her with a towel. Lightly, the maid began to dry Keladry's hair and fashion it into a something elegant and presentable, something that displayed Keladry's long neck.

Keladry was soon presentable, clothed in an emerald green dress and corset. She had become accustomed to them after her few years at the convent after her body had matured. Her breasts were pushed upward by it though they were modestly covered in the square neckline. A gold necklace lay against her chest. Matching gold earrings hung from her ears and her face was decorated with dark kohl and lip paint.

Soon after, she saw a large carriage arrive from her seat by the bedroom window. She watched as the guests and her future husband exited the carriage and were greeted by her mother and father. There were only two men and, from above, they both looked similar. Both had heads of light brown hair and light skin. But she could see no more than that. They entered the house.

Keladry sighed and rested her forehead on the cool glass of the window. But the moment was interrupted by the opening of her bedroom door.

"My Lady, your presence has been requested," Lalassa informed her.

Keladry stood and stepped out of her room, making her way through the corridor. She stopped at the top of the stairs as she recognized Neal's face amongst the guests. And beside him, with white speckled in his light brown hair, stood Master Healer Duke Baird, Neal's father.

Keladry stood straight at the top of the stairs and watched blankly as Anders, Inness, and Conal greeted the Squire Nealan and Duke Baird of Queenscove.

_'I'm to marry Neal?'_ she thought, shocked. _'It makes sense given that their family is in the Book of Gold and has close connections to the palace. Mindelan would need to arrange a marriage with a family of high stature to bring Mindelan the help it needs.'_

Keladry closed her eyes tightly and breathed deeply. She began to make her way down the stairs slowly, her slipper adorned feet make very little sound against the stairs. Her eyes rove over the group before her. It was only after she was halfway down the staircase that her presence was noticed.

"Kel!" Neal exclaimed. His father promptly nudged him with his elbow, slyly frowning at his son. "I mean, Lady Keladry. What a pleasure to see you." Neal cleared his throat before smiling up at her.

He had changed. His hair was longer and a slight scruff could be seen on his face. His nose had attained a very slight bump at its ridge. But he seemed to have stayed the same, generally, with the exception of his appearance.

"The pleasure is all mine, Squire Nealan. Duke Baird." Keladry's soft voice welcomed the guests as she approached the small congregation. She immediately curtsied to Duke Baird first and Neal second. Keladry was surprised when Neal did not take her hand to his lips and kiss it, as this was a man's way of showing his intention of courting and wedding a woman. Instead, her father ushered them into his office and Keladry did not see either of them again until lunch.

Lunch had been a quite course. No one but Piers and Baird spoke. And even then, they were matters inconsequential to the upcoming marriage. Keladry did not enjoy being left in the dark and unknowing. Especially so when the matter at hand involved her. And she grew even more restless after her father, Piers, began questioning Neal of his Squire years. Keladry listened carefully as Neal spoke and felt bitterness squeeze her heart as she maintained her blank face.

There was one thing Keladry knew. She would be releasing many frustrations tonight and be greeted the next morning with a tormented pillow.

Keladry quietly sighed as she listened to Neal explain that the Lioness, of all people, had chosen him as her squire. He described that he was thankful that the Lioness chose him because he could now practice his healing along with his training, though he would not be telling her so at anytime soon. This brought up a few chuckles. Kel's lips were pulled upwards slightly at the memory of Neal during her probationary year. But those same memories brought up another wall between Keladry and those around her. Her smile faded instantly.

She simply could not believe that, after all her years of hard work and ambition, everything would be taken away and force her into the life she tried so hard to escape. It was true that she had trained to fight at the convent but her husband might forbid her of its use and she would have no choice but to obey. Of course if Neal was her betrothed she needn't worry. Hope blared inside of her at the thought. It would be alright.

Keladry sat patiently in her seat until the party was going to be moved to the sitting room for tea and deserts before excusing herself for a moment. Keladry did not intend to return, though she made it seem as though she would. She made her way to her bedroom and opened the door. What had shocked her was seeing Lalassa packing her clothes and necessities into three moderately large trunks. Lalassa's hands stilled when she heard the door opening.

"Lalassa! What is the meaning of this?" Keladry's voice had an involuntarily desperate tone to it.

"M' m' milady! Baroness Ilane informed me that you would be leaving Mindelan this night. Is this not true?"

_'It is more true than false, I'm sure'_ Keladry thought as she surveyed Lalassa's packing. "It is," Kel replied to the shocked Lalassa.

"Shall I continue, milady?"

"Yes, please. I was simply unaware of my departure. My mother has not yet spoken to me. I was simply confused."

"Of course, milady. I apologize for the sudden fright."

Keladry looked about the room and realized she would rather be in the silent company of her guests than watch as Lalassa packed away her belongings. Quietly, she left the room and closed the door behind her. Although Keladry did not wish for things to happen as they were, she couldn't help but to be grateful that it was Neal that she was to marry. And she still had that small female admiration for Neal that she had four years ago. She still thought him attractive, more so now than before, and handsome.

Yes, she was glad she was to marry Neal. She knew she could grow to love Neal as a husband. She was sure that their friendship could rekindle itself and that she would be allowed to do things other ladies did not have the privilege to do. Or so she hoped. Oh, she so dearly hoped. And perhaps she would be allowed to practice the ways of fighting in the solitude of their own home.

Keladry was embracing the thought of marriage more and more. She thought back to the way she had been acting this morning and frowned to herself for having acted in a puerile manner. She walked into the sitting room with a slight smile on her face and, after pouring herself a cup of tea, sat at the empty mat beside her mothers.

The rest of the afternoon ended pleasantly and Keladry finally learned that she would be leaving with Duke Baird and Neal and stay at her engaged's Fief from that day on. "If Lady Keladry does not mind" said Duke Baird with his kind smile. Keladry could not argue against it and accepted. As she turned in the carriage to look back at her childhood home, she realized it would be the last time she saw it in a long time.

Keladry sat on one side of the carriage and faced Neal and Duke Baird who sat on the opposite seat together. Her trunks had been loaded on top and at the rear of the carriage. The ride back to Queenscove was a long one. It was half a week's ride away from Mindelan. Keladry grew nervous at this thought and simply wished for the next few days to pass quickly. For the majority of the journey, Keladry participated in the conversations so as to be polite and to have something to do during the uncomfortably long carriage ride.

Keladry's back was sore once the carriage had stopped for it's last time. She promised herself she would never ride another carriage before grabbing onto Duke Baird's outstretched hand and stepping out of the horrid carriage. She could not stand the small space any longer. And she did not enjoy life on the road in a dress. She didn't think she would have minded it so much if she had been wearing trousers and a light shirt. The summer heat was stifling and her gown suffocated her in heat quickly.

She took a deep breath of the fresh air and let go of the Duke's hand. "Thank you, my Lord." She lifted a hand to cover her eyes and looked at the Main House. It was big. Much larger than the Main House at Mindelan. In fact, she felt dwarfed by it's size as she was accustomed to Mindelan's Main House. Feelings of anxiety trickled into Kel's stomach. She quickly pushed them away. She could do this. She had been ready to learn to fight for Tortall's people, defend them from other lands and immortal creatures. She could do this. For the people of Mindelan. And for herself.

As she followed Duke Baird and Neal into the Main House, she couldn't help but notice how quiet it was. She saw no one in the streets, no children or adults. This surprised Kel as shops were open though no one manned them. And given the time of day—it was noon—Kel would have thought Fief Queenscove would have been busy.

She was the last to enter and shivered at the coolness contrasting with the outdoor heat. It was a more comfortable temperature inside, a relief from the heat on any summer day. As Keladry looked around, she noted the spaciousness of the manor and it's distinct elegance. She also noticed that the foyer was decorated in blues and whites rather than the Queenscove colors: green and black. She, however, did not comment. It wasn't necessary for nobles to decorate their homes with their Fief colors though most Fiefs in the Books of Gold or Silver were known to do so. Keladry liked the manor. It appealed to her. She didn't know why; it simply did.

"Garette, please show Lady Keladry to her rooms and aid her with all she needs." He turned to Kel. "Lady Keladry—"

"Just Keladry, please, my Lord. Or simply Kel."

"Keladry, then. You may rest and we will eat a late lunch in one bell. Neal, same to you, of course. Now, if you'll excuse me, such long carriage rides do no good for an old man's body." Duke Baird turned swiftly and made his way up the center staircase and disappeared.

"If you'll please, milady." Garrette was an older woman. Her face was stern looking, but at the moment, the gentleness in her eyes was more pronounced. Her blond hair was striped with a few strands of white. Keladry assumed she was of 40 or so years of age.

Kel nodded slightly with her head and followed the quick, precise steps of Garrette.

Her wedding day was tomorrow evening. Her nerves, having been previously calmed by Neal as they completed a game across a chess board, were raging once more. She was unsure of what the future would bring. And she was unsure of how the wedding night would transpire. Her wedding attire had arrived this morning and Keladry instantaneously liked it.

The dress was made of white silk and fell down straight, like a waterfall, and trailed slightly behind the wearer. There was very little decoration at the sweetheart neckline. But it was one of the most beautiful dresses Kel had seen. The veil was short, simply long enough to cover her face and neck and would be held in her hair by her mother's pearl combs. Her neck would be bare, she knew, until she received her first necklace as a gift from her husband. Her hands would be bare but for the engagement ring and, later, her wedding band. Her feet would be adorned in white, heeled slippers. Her wrists and ears would also go without jewelry until she had received her first pairs from her husband.

She sat now in her chambers on her bed, holding her knees close to her lowered head and stared on at the gown. She was not afraid to marry Neal. Rather, she wished her mother was nearby. She would have appreciated the advice she would have been given.

She sighed. It was time to do right by her people. She pulled open the covers and slipped between them and closed her eyes, welcoming the peace that sleep brought with it.

Keladry was waiting. She faced two large doors and held a bouquet of flowers in her hands. Her engagement ring sat sparkling on the fourth finger of her right hand. The white wedding gown she wore fit well and the veil was already covering her paint adorned face. None of the paint was bold; Kel insisted on more natural colors. Her hair fell in loose curls around her shoulders but two strands of hair had been pulled up from the sides of her head for a place to secure the pearl combs that held the veil on Keladry's head. Keladry's feet were comfortable in her slippers, but the waiting was causing her to become nervous. She would walk down the aisle on her own as was the tradition of noble families.

Keladry took a deep breath when she heard the initial groaning of the doors. They were being opened. She was going to become Lady Keladry of Queenscove. Keladry looked at the ground as she began walking. But as soon as she looked up, her eyes widened and fear truly settled in her stomach. The man standing beside the high priest was _not_ Nealan of Queenscove. His hair was darker than Neal's, almost black in color.

She continued walking.

He was slightly taller than Neal, though she could see a resemblance between them. She knew he could not be Neal's brother as the reason Nealan left the Royal University to become a page, and later a knight, was because all of his older brothers had been killed in the Immortals War. But could there be a relation?

Keladry reached the alter and took hold of her fiance's hand as she stepped onto the raised platform to face her to-be husband.

The high priest began reciting the words that would bring the two strangers together into an intimate life.

Keladry took a shaky breath as she looked at the beautiful man. His eyes shine blue like the ocean in the sun. And his features resembled those of Nealan. She was nervous. This was unexpected. She thought that, at the least, she would have been given her betrothed's name! It was no matter now. It was too late. She would do this for Mindelan at the very least.

Keladry continued to study his features as she clearly uttered the words "I do therby take Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle as my husband, lawfully wedded under the rule of King of Tortall and the blessings of the great gods and goddesses."

Domitan had already uncovered her veiled face and now leaned down to press a kiss to both her hands and forehead. He then took her left hand and slipped the gold band down her fourth finger. He then bent down once more to place a kiss to the rings on her hand.

Keladry had repeated the ritual. A kiss on each hand. And one on his cheek. She was surprised when she found herself lifting herself up on her toes to brush her lips against the skin of his cheek.

Keladry now took the larger golden band and held his left hand with her own. She began to slip the ring onto his finger when he lowered his head to her ear and whispered, "Wrong finger, sweetness." He then straightened his posture casually, his hand held perfectly still in her hold, the band still on its way down his middle finger and a slight smile on his mouth.

Blushing, Keladry quickly pulled the band off and slid it into it's rightful place. She then placed two consecutive kisses to the ring.

That was it. They were married now.

Their audience had all risen in applause and cheers. It was the first time Keladry had noticed just how large the ceremony was indeed. Nothing like the small wedding she had imagined, the one she had been told of by her mother. In fact there was a whole section of soldiers in their uniforms standing amongst the crowd. They were currently making the most noise in the room, cheering and whistling as loud as possible. She saw her husband raise a hand and acknowledge them before he offered her his arm.

"Shall we?"

Keladry wordlessly slipped her hand into the crook of his arm and was lead back down the isle and out of the room. He was about to lead her into the reception room before a fair haired lady intercepted them.

"Dom, darling," she took his arm and pulled the pair away from the reception room and up a set of stairs Keladry had not seen. "The two of you are the _last_ to join the reception. And I need to ready Keladry. It'd be horrendous to have her wear the same gown all day. So you, Domitian, will go back to your room and put on what I have lain out for you. And Keladry you will come with me."

"Mother, before you send me away I'm afraid I haven't introduced you to my wife yet."

"Oh, hush darling! Keladry and I have known each other for years. Is that not right, Keladry?" Naomi of Masbolle did not wait for an answer. "Keladry is Amelia's friend, Dom. Were you not aware?" She laughed and led Keladry away from a surprised Domitian.

The only thought that ran through his mind as he swiftly made way to his chambers was, _'So this is Kel.'_

* * *

Now, all that's left to do is tell me how much you love it, hate it, are indecisicive about it, how much you want me to get the next chapter up asap, how much you want me to quit the story and let someone more capable finish it. And I will not take anything offensively. All criticism is welcome! Negative and positive. How else am I to improve?

live-read-imagine.


End file.
